


每日一穿 Daily Crossing

by linzhishu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我在颠沛流离的命运中遇到你，破开我自欺欺人的假象给我一条道路。</p><p>众所周知家教是一个奇怪能力很多的世界，比如排名星，粘写。所以，在剧情之外的地方，有一个女孩子拥有在本世界每天魂穿一次的能力，也并非不可能，对吧？<br/>故事因此开始。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 上·六趣轮回

“啊—————！！！！”  
斯夸罗的大嗓门于往常般在瓦利亚总部响起，但不同于平日的怒吼，夜半爆发的这声音分明是惊骇的惨叫，被惊醒的瓦利亚干部们第一反映都是“敌袭！”纷纷冲向斯夸罗的卧房，不顾此时喊声暂歇破门而入。  
恰逢此时床头灯被打开，床上的银发男人一抬头，猛然看见冲进光圈的一众牛鬼蛇神，爆发出一阵更加凄利的尖叫：“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
在耳膜的摧残中高级干部们已迅速确认房内没有敌影，玛蒙第一个向床飘去：“幻术吗！？”  
随即他们哑然地看到银发男人手忙脚乱地向后退，连着枕头一起跌下床，然后紧紧抱住枕头带着哭腔大喊：“别过来！我不是这个身体的主人！我发誓这是意外状况！最多一个小时我就会回去！不要过来！”  
房内一片寂静，不知何时站在被毁坏的房门前的桑萨斯俯视着地上的“斯夸罗”，冷冷吐出两个字：“垃圾。”  
带着强烈杀气的寒意让对方猛地将头埋进了枕头里。

半夜在某位高级干部的房间聚会，这在瓦利亚还是头一遭，一众高级干部紧紧盯着今夜惊扰好梦的罪魁祸首——被不知名魂魄俯身的银发男人此刻正紧紧抱着枕头，一动也不敢动地蜷缩在床脚的地上，俊美的脸大半埋在枕头里，，只露出一双怯生生的眼睛。  
斯夸罗本就容貌出众，嚣张暴躁都别有一番杀伐俊气，此时安静柔弱的样子更是凸显了容貌，楚楚可怜堪比绝世美女。不过这副样子在他的同伴和上司眼里，只会让人觉得有趣，和碍眼。  
觉得“他”碍眼的桑萨斯至此为止都不要钱一般地无差别释放着杀气，即使是素行嚣张的瓦利亚高级干部们，也不敢真的在他们BOSS生气时挑衅。  
“他”显然也明白这一点，一直努力做出“我不存在”的样子，小心翼翼得过了分，房间里任何一个人的一点动作都会让他微微发抖。  
觉得“他”有趣的瓦利亚干部们，虽然不会只从围观中就得到足够的乐趣，但在桑萨斯的威压下谁都没有多余的动作。  
一片寂静中，贝尔菲格尔第一个按捺不住，悄悄摸出飞刀，顿了顿，又收了回去，望着“他”无声地大笑起来。  
“他”因为贝尔的动作又一阵颤抖，空气中的冷冽杀气猛然增强，“他”的颤抖立刻停止，双瞳甚至涌上了水汽。

然后，在一瞬间，似乎空气突然翻过一页，那张俊美的面容上眼角上挑，好像睁开眼睛般显露了气焰嚣张的容颜。  
有一秒斯夸罗似乎静止在某个状态里，接着皱眉道：“怎么回事？你们都在这里干什么！？”  
桑萨斯面无表情地站起来：“早上我要吃新鲜的巴西牛排。”  
斯夸罗下意识看了一眼窗外，接着是惊天动地的怒吼：“混账BOSS！你又半夜三更提这种无理要求！”  
然而桑萨斯根本没有等他的回答就走了出去，其他干部们相继而出，几乎不约而同给了他个诡秘的笑容。  
忙于完成上司要求的斯夸罗无心追究，但接下来他被这种诡秘的笑容包围了好几天——而且又什么都问不出来！  
肝火上升的斯夸罗也不是个会把脾气憋在心里的人，于是几天之内瓦利亚的吼声频繁度也直线上升，直到桑萨斯抓着他的头发一把撞在楼梯栏杆上：“垃圾，吵死了！”

瓦利亚的平静并没有持续多久。  
虽说瓦利亚这个地方本来就不平静，但统统都是内部因素，外部因素此前只有那么一次。  
“他”第二次出现时斯夸罗正骂骂咧咧地接过桑萨斯分配的文件，突然声音停止，文件散落一地，银发男人俊美的脸上有一刻茫然，在看到桑萨斯后变成了混合惊讶、惶恐、惧怕的表情：“是、是您……”  
桑萨斯分外不爽，单手一撑扶手跃了起来，一脚踩在办公桌上，下一脚已踢倒银发男人把“他”踩在地上，不知何时握在手上的枪指着对方的额心，桑萨斯 居高临下地俯视“他”：“垃圾，解释清楚。”  
“他”有一刻吓得话都说不出来了，然后慌忙结结巴巴地说：“我、我没法控制的！我不知道为什么！从记事起我就每天都在穿越，最多一个小时！我什么都控制不了！”  
“他”顿了一下，大概是没在桑萨斯脸上发现满意的神色，又更详细的解释：“我从记事起，每天都会不定时的突然变成另一个人，一开始我以为是做梦，后来明白是穿越附身，对象完全不固定，时间长短我也没法控制，但从来没有超过一个小时。嗯，我验证过，被附身对象没有这段时间的记忆，也完全没有损害。那个，那个，一般情况下都不会有同一个对象附身第二次的，除非是磁场特别相合……所以……有了第二次应该也会有第三次……后面我就不知道了……”  
“他”越说越胆战心惊，但桑萨斯没有进一步逼问，移开枪站直了身体，转身向他的座位走去。  
“他”战战兢兢地坐起来，不知道能不能停，接着说：“还、还有……我每次穿越之后，都会得到一部分被附身对象最代表性的能力……”  
桑萨斯如同未闻，坐回办公桌后，开始看文件。“他”迟疑片刻，小心翼翼地说：“我、我叫草巫，草巫圆夏。请问……这位被我附身的……先生，叫什么名字？”  
桑萨斯仍然没有反应，就在圆夏以为他不会回答时，桑萨斯抬起头：“你能得到一部分附身对象的能力？”  
“是、是的。”  
“你会剑术了吗？”  
“剑术？这位先生擅长剑术吗？因为我每天都在穿越，所以经常我学到了新东西也不知道是从谁那里得来的……是的我会了。”圆夏的声音越来越小，连忙老实回答。  
“他叫斯贝尔比•斯夸罗，既然你学了他的剑术，就给我好好记住那个垃圾的名字!”  
圆夏被桑萨斯的气势所摄，下意识正声回答：“是！”  
然后桑萨斯重新看起文件，以低沉的声音命令：“捡起来。”  
“啊？啊、是。”圆夏终于注意到满地凌乱的文件，明白这是自己的杰作，连忙把一地的纸张一一捡起，也不敢看里面的内容，只是收拢整齐放在桑萨斯桌子边角，慢慢地退开一点，迟疑了一下，轻轻坐在办公桌旁边的沙发上。  
一年穿上几百次，这种必然经历让圆夏适性良好，即使再糟的境况她都可以安慰自己最多忍耐一个小时就好，这也导致了她缺乏对危机的敏感与认识。  
坐在沙发上一会儿，圆夏就渐渐褪去了在陌生之地的惶恐，虽然仍有些不安，已按耐不住好奇心地打量所处的环境，并在心里悄悄赞叹着。  
桑萨斯似乎专心于文件，把圆夏当空气一般无视，自觉得到了相当安全的环境，圆夏胆子也大了一点，目光从房间转移到房间主人身上。  
相当……年轻啊。  
从这两次的经历来看应该是很有地位的人，仔细看脸却也就二十岁左右，只不过那种坐在那里就绝对不容忽视的存在感让人很容易把他当成成年男人。  
而且，本来他脸上有着挺吓人的伤疤，但从这个方向看过去就完全看不到那些伤痕了，典型西方化的面容被从另一侧延伸出来的艳丽羽饰衬得更加轮廓深邃，似乎总是紧皱着的眉下是罕见的红色瞳孔，颜色偏暗。也许因为天生色素比较深，与重色的红瞳黑发一样，他的肤色也不像一般西方人那样白……  
桑萨斯突然侧头：“在想什么？”  
低沉冷漠略带不耐的声音让圆夏一僵：“没、没什么……”  
桑萨斯微微抬眸，没放出半分气势，圆夏已差点发抖，低声说：“我，我就是觉得，您、您……长得很帅。”  
桑萨斯只觉一阵寒气，他做梦也想不到那个连向他效忠时也一样张狂的男人会细声细气地对他说“您很帅”，而且“他”还微红着脸！  
他毫不犹豫地一把抓过那头银色长发，往桌子上狠狠一磕，“呯”的一声，圆夏一声不吭地昏了过去  
桑萨斯嫌恶地松开手，失去意识的银发男人的身体滑落到地板上，并没有作为身体的原主人醒过来。  
“哎呀呀，BOSS真是无情呢。”办公室的门被打开，路斯利亚带着不正经的笑意走了进来。  
早知道他自路过后就一直在偷听的桑萨斯与其说默许不如说无视了他的举动，此时心情跌至谷底，桑萨斯充满杀气地抬头，路斯利亚一僵，然后笑得分外兴奋，一手抓起斯夸罗的衣领把他拖走:“明白了，BOSS，我会告诉队长，他‘贫血’昏倒了的。”

与前两次间隔的时间差不多，两星期半后草巫圆夏出现在清晨的餐桌上，非常之有特色的瓦利亚高级干部们显然让她一眼就认了出来，僵硬又小心翼翼地四处一瞥，没有发现桑萨斯的身影，草巫圆夏稍松一口气，鼓励自己似地露出笑脸：“你们好，我是草巫圆夏。”  
穿越而来的灵魂屡屡用银发男人的身体露出本尊绝不会显露的表情，如果是纯情少女，此刻想必已欢呼尖叫，但在这里的都是有危险的存在就干掉，无害的也无用还是干掉的危险人物。  
贝尔菲格尔嘻嘻笑着一扬手，仿佛一道锐利的风线从脸侧掠过，过了几秒圆夏才反应过来，迟疑地转过头，看到一把小刀插在她身后的墙壁上：“这、这个……”  
“是玩笑哦，因为我是王子嘛！”贝尔菲格尔大笑着抛出一打飞刀，杂技一般让它们在空中转了一圈又隐没于自己手中。  
“这、这样啊……”不知是真的相信还是下意识自欺欺人，但银发男人身体中的来客确实放松下来，以礼貌的口吻发问，“你是姓普林斯（Prince）吗？”  
她没有发现，她目前身体的侧颊上出现了一道细细的血线，因为动作过快伤口太浅，她连痛觉都没有感觉到。  
“不是，我叫贝尔菲格尔，贝尔是王子哦。”虽然因为生存环境会说意大利语和日语，但更普及的英语贝尔菲格尔确实一窍不通，因此没有听懂圆夏的发问，他也不在意，笑眯眯地按他喜欢的方式回答。  
圆夏露出疑惑的表情，却也没有再问下去，拘谨地看了看众人，问：“请问各位是……”  
“我是路斯利亚，小圆夏果然是女孩子吧？这名字是日本人吗？多大了？”也不知算是安抚还是增添她的紧张感，路斯利亚亲热地凑近被附身的银发男人，以语调上扬又慢悠悠的语气开始八卦。  
圆夏的表情微妙地僵硬起来，仍乖巧的回答：“我是女孩子啊，日本人，十八岁，记事起就有每天穿越一次的能力……呃，那位……先生，没跟你们说过吗？”  
从众人的表情中圆夏敏锐地发现他们似乎对自己一无所知，不由停下话语，忐忑地问。  
餐厅里诡异的静了一静，然后贝尔菲格尔嘻嘻笑了起来：“看来BOSS对我们隐瞒了很有趣的东西呢。”

斯夸罗刚推开桑萨斯办公室的门，一只玻璃杯凌空飞来砸碎在他头上，红酒和冰块浇了一头一脸，斯夸罗吃痛地“唔”了一声，随即抬头怒吼：“混账BOSS！你又做什么！”  
“慢死了。”桑萨斯冷冷地道，突然危险地眯起眼睛，“那个伤是怎么回事？垃圾！”  
斯夸罗并不意外桑萨斯发现他脸上混着红酒一起留下的些微血水，愤愤地抹了一下脸：“贝尔菲格尔！早上一晃神就被他这么来了一下！当然，我好好教训过他了。”  
原本只是被飞刀划过的细微伤口，在身体主人几次粗暴地擦抹后反而令伤口扩大，当然这一点小伤仍然被瓦利亚成员在意的资格都没有，银发男人的声音傲慢一如既往。  
桑萨斯的表情却更冷了几分，他已经从斯夸罗看起来根本不知道这顿早饭持续了多长时间，和那道不应该出现在斯夸罗脸上的伤口中明白，那个女人又来过了。  
有第二次就会应该有第三次，他虽然厌恶那个孱弱的垃圾，但也清楚地记得她的话，至于不知道还有没有的第四次，桑萨斯已经决定，如果再看到那个女人，一定会给她足够刻骨铭心的纪念，那副连垃圾都称不上的样子，随着出现在他面前次数的增加，让他有越来越强烈的负面预感。

虽然没有真正的彭哥列血统，不过也许来自那强大的火焰吧，桑萨斯确实拥有不弱的直感。  
两个月后桑萨斯在文件上潦草地签字时，眼前的景象如镜头转换般被切裂，周围“突然出现”地所有瓦利亚高级干部脸上带着还没来得及掩去地诡异表情，清醒的意识中残有一丝沉眠中醒来般的沉重，桑萨斯立刻明白发生了什么，愤怒的火焰一瞬间从掌心席卷到脚下，整个办公室在光焰中化为火海：“那个女人做了什么！？”  
连斯夸罗也不敢去抢救文件，瓦利亚众人在不分敌我的火焰中各自以最快的速度冲出办公室，紧跟着他们身后，瓦利亚首领办公室在巨大的轰鸣与烟火中化为废墟。

桑萨斯的怒火还没强烈到连他的理智也一并烧掉，他清楚他的部下根本一个字也不会敢说那个女人用他的身体做了什么。他径直来到监控室，一脚把还不知道发生什么的监控员踢了出去。  
瓦利亚各高级干部的办公室为安全起见都装有监视器，不过一般情况根本没人敢开罢了，但监控系统会自动将监控录像储存，只要有足够的权限可以随时调阅。  
屏幕上的办公桌前，桑萨斯看也不看地在斯夸罗已审阅过的文件尾页签上名字，突然之间笔一顿，脸上露出如梦初醒般的神情。  
“咦？啊，又来……我的考试要怎么办呐……”再次穿越的圆夏沮丧又无奈地垂下头，放下笔，眼睛看向面前的东西，“在批文件吗？这个签名是……Xan、桑萨斯？应该是这样念了。”她有点疑惑地关注了一下没有姓氏的签名便把文件合上，抬头观察起所处的环境，“……是不是、有点眼熟……”  
没等轻喃的尾音落下，办公室的门被呯然打开：“BOSS我来了～～～还有长毛队长～～～”  
来接收文件的斯夸罗拎着来接受任务的贝尔走进，圆夏脱口而出：“王子先生？”  
斯夸罗和贝尔菲格尔一齐怔住。  
“那、那个银发，难不成是斯夸罗先生？那这个是、这是……”圆夏终于后知后觉地发现她所附身者标志性的衣装和羽饰，脸色发白地低呼，“天哪那位先生会杀掉我……”  
她双手抱头试图缩成一团，从椅子上跌滑到地上。  
斯夸罗因过度震撼目瞪口呆地僵立于门口动弹不得，贝尔菲格尔则在僵硬几秒后一边狂笑一边仰头大喊：“小东西——来啦——圆——夏——来——啦——”  
显示屏突然一阵闪花变成漆黑，脸色如北极恒夜的桑萨斯眼前窜起火苗，他这才发现愤怒的火焰已在他无意识时燃遍了他的立足之地，意识到这一点桑萨斯干脆利落地抽出枪，对着监控系统一枪打了下去。

“BOSS还真是很生气呢。”贝尔眺望着城堡中先后两处燃起的大火，和漂浮在他身边的玛蒙对视一眼，心有余悸地舒了口气。城堡的其它方向，列维扶着伞柄，神色担忧，路斯利亚翘着兰花指，露出一个兴奋又僵硬的扭曲笑容。  
斯夸罗望着城堡，罕见地没有为维修费大吼，脸色晦暗莫明。

接下来数个月整个瓦利亚都处于极地低气压中，往常稍能遏制的作战队长也因为终于明白自己身上发生过什么而加入作恶的范畴，火爆脾气彻底爆发，揍人与被揍的次数都直线增长。  
未能等到气压稍作回升，瓦利亚众成员紧接着陷入更加步步惊心的境地——新年到了。  
日本出身的现任彭格列首领非常重视新年，每一年都会开新年酒会并邀请彭格列高级干部全员到场，这之中当然少不了九代名义上的儿子桑萨斯。  
必须应付无聊的宴会与必须应付令人厌恶的泽田纲吉，双重的不耐烦令酒会前后桑萨斯都情绪不佳，加上前一段时间发生的事，瓦利亚今年的新年分外难过。

无论怎样抗拒，桑萨斯到底每年出现在新年酒会上，只是从来只会在酒宴第四天当晚才到达彭格列总部。  
作为意大利黑手党领头的彭哥列家族，新年酒会连开十天，前三天都是接待一般的中小家族，也是让他们保持服从的表示，接下来三天接待临近的中立大家族和同盟家族，再往后三天接待各方来的大家族和敌对家族，最后一天是彭格列内部宴会，只有彭格列高级成员才能参加。  
前三天桑萨斯可以无视，接着的六天，他则只用过个场，以显示意大利黑手党的最强之剑还处于彭格列之名的支配下——尽管人人都知道他们的自称：直属九代的独立暗杀部队瓦利亚。  
露完脸桑萨斯不耐烦地退场，，大厅里纸醉金迷或是掩盖黑暗气氛的虚浮笑容都令他厌恶，他从没在这一类宴会上呆过太长时间。  
幼年刚到彭格列时，他的身份还未得到认可，这一类宴会他甚至没有出席的资格，年岁稍长，他已因九代超出普通程度的纵容和自身实力取得了遵循自己喜好的权利。  
不过作为宴会的开办者，彭格列十代泽田纲吉必须整场呆在人们的目光能找到的地方，这大概是桑萨斯唯一感到舒服点的地方。  
而如果是桑萨斯当上十代……他还是少年时的确想过，他会做一个很好的首领，包括通过社交和谈判达到自己的目的，包括容忍这些无聊的宴会。

“Xan、桑萨斯先生？”  
犹疑的、带着慌张和期盼的女声响起，桑萨斯微微侧头，一个身着彭格列统一女仆装的短发女子从走廊跑入庭院，气喘吁吁地在他面前停下。  
“桑萨斯先生，真的是你！我、我刚刚来两分钟，全都是大人物，我什么都不知道！完全不知道该怎么做。幸好看到您，这里、这里也是您家吗？”  
她终于匀过气站直，带着畏惧、好奇和安心的笑意仰视他，桑萨斯那几乎刻进每一个眼神的杀气似乎对她没太大影响。  
桑萨斯并没有随时随地揍人的嗜好，所以只是说：“去拿红酒来。”  
圆夏怔了一下点点头，说：“您等一下”便转身跑开。  
不一会儿她就端着一杯红酒回来，把加冰的红酒递给桑萨斯，圆夏以一种死里逃生的感激口吻说：“刚刚真的被人拦下了呢，差点吓死我，不过说是给桑萨斯先生拿酒就马上被放过了，大家都很害怕桑萨斯先生吗？”  
桑萨斯没回答，圆夏也不在意，在桑萨斯脚边抱膝坐下。  
黑手党的传统是爱护女性——虽然桑萨斯大概一生与“爱护”这个词无缘，不过毕竟受了不短时间的相关教育，在对方没有威胁也不碍事的情况下，他也不介意暂时容忍个别女性的存在，尤其这个女人没有露出垃圾表情。  
圆夏很安静，桑萨斯喝完红酒低下头时就看到她的下巴搁在膝盖上，表情和眼睛都是一般安静的茫然。  
这个表情让桑萨斯想起她附身于斯夸罗和他自己身上最初的一刻，心情立刻差下去，直接把酒杯扔在圆夏头上。  
玻璃杯出现裂痕然后跌在地上彻底报废，圆夏痛得发不出声音，捂着头过了几秒才喃喃地道：“桑萨斯先生好暴力……”  
这对桑萨斯来说连夸奖都算不上，直接命令：“再去倒。”  
圆夏乖乖点头，没有收拾地上的玻璃杯残骸，再次向宴厅走去。  
这次回来她抱了好几只酒瓶子，把酒瓶一一摆在桑萨斯身侧的走廊栏杆上：“桑萨斯先生喝哪一种？”  
桑萨斯注意到这些酒瓶都外观相似，看来她刚才拿来的那杯酒并非她自己选择，她似乎只是记住了他办公室里酒瓶的样子，但又不确定。  
他从最近一瓶开始，把不是他要的酒瓶从栏杆上推下，手指停在第四瓶前，圆夏安静地注视着，此时把酒瓶从他手下拿走，利落地打开倒入已装有冰块的玻璃杯里。  
桑萨斯这才发现她带来了两个玻璃杯，把红酒送到桑萨斯手中，圆夏随手取走栏杆上余下酒瓶中的一个，拿过另一只没有加冰的玻璃杯，给自己也倒了一杯，然后选了一处没有碎玻璃和红酒的地面坐下。  
圆夏喝酒的方式是双手捧着杯子，小口小口地喝，像一只小猫在舔牛奶，桑萨斯蔑视厌恶至极那个用自己熟悉的脸露出白痴表情的古怪魂魄，却不厌烦这个安静大胆地在他脚边喝酒的女人，换了一张脸就如同完全是两个人。  
想起自己曾做的决定，桑萨斯俯视着她开口：“如果你附身对象死了会怎么样？”  
“是指附身中吗？我会马上回去，头痛上好一会儿，以前有过的。真的很痛苦。”女孩老老实实地回答，完全没有注意到发问者的用意。  
她究竟是因为太蠢，完全意识不到话语里的暗面，还是因为活生生经历过死亡，于是无所畏惧？  
桑萨斯第一次冒出这个想法。  
正在这时圆夏放下杯子抬头凝视着他开口：“桑萨斯先生……”  
她的话语蓦然中断，女子的表情连不解都没来得及出现就变成恐惧，嘴唇开合着，在桑萨斯冰冷的其实下发不出一个音节。  
桑萨斯抑制住想杀人的念头，微抬下巴：“滚，垃圾。”  
女仆一声不吭地迅速站起行礼消失，尽量标准的动作中掩藏不住颤抖与慌乱，站起来时碰倒了圆夏放在旁边的杯子。  
桑萨斯随手扔掉喝到一半的红酒，转身离开，走过时一脚踏碎了滚倒在地的玻璃杯。

再一次踏入彭格列总部，已是十个月之后，因为彭格列十代的生日宴会。  
其实这种家族首领的生日宴会，才是传统上社交性最强的黑手党宴会，但自泽田纲吉继位以来逐步把它的功能移往新年酒会，再加上彭格列年轻十代特有的亲和力，这个宴会倒是一年比一年自由散漫。  
往年桑萨斯绝不会参加这种宴会，但今年——或许是因为九代目的要求——泽田纲吉以工作之名硬把他叫了来。  
桑萨斯与十代身边已经退位的九代不痛不痒、不冷不热地打过招呼——这是近几年他们“父子”一贯的相处方式——便打算离开宴会。与新年酒会相比，那种黑手党世界特有的浮华的冰冷黑暗他虽然厌恶但也应付得来，而泽田纲吉与他的朋友们那种自由热情的风气更让他觉得软弱和虚伪——弱小的垃圾们互相妥协的生存之道。  
毫无疑问属于桑萨斯定位范围内的跳马迪诺，因为与去拿酒的部下走散而六神无主，此时终于找准目标向十代走去，刚迈出没两步便“啪”的一声，直接趴倒在向外走去的桑萨斯面前。  
以五体投地的姿势保持几秒后青年抬起脸，仰头看到眼前的人，绽开一个惊喜的笑容：  
“桑萨斯——”  
“先生”一词尚未出口，已经明白脚前的身体换了主人的桑萨斯俯身抓住青年的一边胳膊，强硬地一把将“他”拎起来拖走。

关上休息室的门，桑萨斯把手中的青年扔进沙发，随后在对面的沙发上坐下。  
圆夏还没搞清楚状况就被一路拖过来，再加上这么一下被摔得七荤八素，好一会儿才回过神：“啊……桑萨斯先生，刚才的地方有什么不方便吗？”  
桑萨斯把腿搭上桌子，答非所问：“他叫迪诺•加百罗涅，意大利黑手党加百罗涅家族的首领。”  
“黑、黑手党？”圆夏意识到桑萨斯在告诉她附身对象的身份，低头打量“自己”几眼，“幸好不是在火拼枪战。啊，那、那，这位加百罗涅先生是黑手党的话，桑萨斯先生是……”  
桑萨斯勾起唇角：“意大利最强黑手党彭格列家族的暗杀部队——瓦利亚首领。”  
“好厉害！”圆夏由衷地赞叹，“斯夸罗先生他们是你的部下吗？”  
她对黑手党这种黑暗职业毫无芥蒂的态度的确让桑萨斯惊讶，忽然想知道她眼中他的形象：“你以为我是什么人？”  
“……就是，欧洲贵族之类的吧……我没有想过……”圆夏又陷入了迟疑。她已经穿越成习惯，习惯成自然，根本不会太深想这些，多半时候，只是一次就不会有交集了。  
没等圆夏认真想好，桑萨斯已对问出这种问题的自己感到无聊，收脚站了起来。  
“呆在这里。”他冷冷地丢下这么一句就要离开，被附身的金发青年猛然越过桌子双手抓住他的袖子，整个人几乎扑到了桌子上：“Xan、桑萨斯先生，别丢下我一个人！”  
桑萨斯挥开她之前，圆夏已接着道：“你别离开……我来睡着可以吗？我知道如果我在睡着的时候回去，被附身对象也会处于睡眠状态，直到自然醒来。”  
她反应十分快。  
的确如果加百罗涅的首领醒来发现和桑萨斯独处一室还有一段时间的记忆空白对桑萨斯而言是个麻烦，虽不至于对他产生什么威胁，但他不愿也不屑于为这种垃圾事纠缠。  
桑萨斯低头俯视她，圆夏竟然能毫不动摇地与他对视，即使眼里写满了清楚的期待和恳求。  
桑萨斯眉心微聚，坐了下来。  
圆夏立刻松开手，高兴地挑起眼睛：“谢谢。”  
灯火通明的房间加上迪诺的金发让这个笑容闪亮得耀眼，桑萨斯浮起一种怪异的熟悉感，才想起自己上次见到她也有这种感觉：换了个身体就如换了个人。  
反正都是不想呆在那个宴会上，看着这个女人的确有意思些。  
圆夏十分乖巧地迅速在沙发上躺倒闭眼，彭格列的宴会本就不会开在大白天，现在时间已不早，很快睡着并不困难。  
她不在乎灯光，但感觉得到桑萨斯的目光一直停留在她身上，伴她入睡。  
每天每天都是陌生的地方陌生的人，这次终于是熟悉的，她就不害怕了。  
即使闭着眼也能感觉到室内的光亮，然后意识慢慢沉入朦胧的黑暗，安稳的。  
或许，今夜好梦。


	2. 中·七日创世

桑萨斯的风格是实干派，虽然这是建立与他强大的实力基础上，但确实他做事不会思前虑后想太多。  
与草巫圆夏的相遇也是一样，他没有想过为什么、有没有下一次，所有关于她的过去与未来。  
宴会之后平静地过了近月，某天斯夸罗把专线电话递给桑萨斯，告诉他泽田纲吉有事坚持让他亲自接。  
泽田纲吉的生日才过，彭格列新年酒会将近，此时正是桑萨斯最喜怒无常的时间，一杯红酒砸在斯夸罗头上，桑萨斯接过电话就想挂，对他已有一定了解的泽田纲吉在那边把主要内容一口气喊出来：“日本发现有人拥有死气之炎！”  
电话没有被立刻挂断，泽田纲吉松了口气，接着说出找对方的真正原因：“桑萨斯，那个女孩子说她的火焰是你教给她的。”  
“草巫圆夏。”桑萨斯一瞬间就想到了某个人，同时也为自己如此自然地吐出她的名字感到吃惊。她似乎只在第二次见面时报上过名字，此后他想到她时都以“垃圾”“女人”代称，不过以她的特殊性，的确很难让人忘记。  
“哎？桑萨斯你真的认识她？她的……”  
桑萨斯毫不客气地打断他：“人在哪里？”  
“已经带来了总部，不过……”  
桑萨斯直接挂上电话。  
到达彭格列总部泽田纲吉已等在那里，带桑萨斯去见草巫圆夏的路上说明发现她的经过：极为巧合的，岚守的部下偶然目睹这个女孩在用“愤怒的火焰”烧情书。  
一开始目睹者也不敢相信，确认是死气之炎后立刻上报，于是十代与彭格列重于一切的岚守立刻派人把女孩绑架打包到了意大利。  
桑萨斯知道这次跳马迪诺和狱寺隼人为了经济合作的日本之行，不过完全没想到他们会给他带来这么个“惊喜”。  
考虑到死气之炎的重要性，以及女孩可能具有彭格列血脉的特殊身份——事实上有不少人认为她可能是桑萨斯的私生女，鉴于那“愤怒的火焰”的稀少——她除了必须的监视外并没有受到什么不好待遇，但在意大利醒来后女孩一直处于惊弓之鸟的状态，除了在被问到死气之炎并提到彭格列时她猛然喊出“是桑萨斯先生教给我的！”其余时间都一声不出抱头发抖。  
桑萨斯走进临时安置草巫圆夏的房间，看到的就是这么一幅景象。  
桑萨斯的第一感觉就是“丢脸”。  
“草巫圆夏——”  
极具魄力的低沉声音掠过空气，黑发黑眸的东方少女惊喜地跳起，喊了声“桑萨斯先生”飞快冲向他，还不到桑萨斯肩膀高的女孩轻易把自己藏在了他身后，然后抓着他背后的衣服露出半张脸，防备又畏惧地看向与桑萨斯一同走进来的泽田纲吉。  
房间内正受命看守她的狱寺隼人差点炸毛，打死他都想不到这世上还会有人依赖桑萨斯而畏惧泽田纲吉！  
桑萨斯冷哼一声：“垃圾。”  
圆夏只是更加抓紧了桑萨斯的衣服。  
面对此种情况泽田有些尴尬：“草巫小姐受了不少惊吓，那么今天请先好好休息吧。”  
桑萨斯瞥了泽田纲吉一眼，转身就走，圆夏一点迟疑都没有，马上跟上。  
泽田纲吉看着两人远去的背影发怔。  
“十代目，你怎么了？”  
“没什么。我就是有点惊讶……他没有甩开她。”  
女孩有些吃力才能跟上高大男人的步伐，桑萨斯也没有丝毫为她放慢一点脚步的意思，但冷酷暴躁的男人，始终容忍女孩紧抓着他的衣服。

桑萨斯径直走到他在彭格列总部的房间——也是他少年时住的房间，圆夏松开他的衣服站在他身侧，看起来安心不少，稍稍环顾了一下四周，她突然想起什么般眺望着桑萨斯开口：“那个，桑萨斯先生，刚刚的是彭格列十代首领吧？……我也见到了那位加百罗涅先生，嗯……现在的黑手党首领都是年轻英俊的帅哥吗？”  
桑萨斯嗤笑一声，没有回答，他早就知道这个女人根本不像表现出来的那么胆小懦弱，那些恐惧只不过来自自我保护的本能而已。  
圆夏没有料到桑萨斯的反应，犹疑着不知道该不该再开口，忽然毫无预兆地倒了下去。  
桑萨斯眼明手快又毫不怜香惜玉地一把拽住圆夏的长发，让她不至于倒在地上。  
桑萨斯看了眼突然陷入昏迷的少女，这是他第一次看着这个女孩进行魂魄离体的穿越，但对她去往了什么地方毫无兴趣。

圆夏醒来时发现自己以一个很不舒服的姿势歪在床上，调整了一下姿势再坐起来，就看到桑萨斯拿着一杯红酒坐在书桌前的侧面，依然是极嚣张而帅气的坐姿，在他身后的玻璃窗撒下的金红光辉中却显得极沉默而……  
圆夏半天也没有想到应该用一个什么词，没发现她已盯着桑萨斯许久，桑萨斯也没搭理她，半响，还是圆夏轻轻打破沉默：“桑萨斯先生……我饿了。”  
桑萨斯看她一眼：“稍后晚餐会送上来。”  
圆夏没有再出声，而桑萨斯终于把目光停在她身上：“你练过剑术？”  
与斯夸罗这样一个剑术大师相熟悉，让桑萨斯轻易可以分辨出女孩一些下意识小动作的意义，虽然她说过她会获得附身对象的一部分能力，但剑术这一类东西不是知道怎么用就用的出来的。  
“是的！”圆夏的态度不由自主地端正起来，认真回答，“因为桑萨斯先生是第一次有人告诉我，我学到了斯夸罗先生的剑术，就该记住他的名字，让我觉得，我对得到的东西有责任，所以后来我有去好好学。”  
“意大利文说得不错，”  
“我不止……那几次穿越成意大利人过，语言这种基础本能，附身时就能察觉到一点，几次之后就差不多会了。”  
低沉的声音和清甜的声音交替响起，显出难得的平静。  
然后桑萨斯问：“你有觉悟了吧？”  
圆夏睁大了眼睛，声音又轻了下去：“对不起……是的。”  
穿越一直是她生活中不可抗拒的插曲，真实，却又遥远如每夜的梦境，她从未想过这个插曲会影响到她的现实生活。  
在意大利醒来她才知道自己被绑架了，她惊慌茫然不知所措，直到对方问及“彭格列的死气之炎”，她的脑中瞬间浮现某个名字。  
她终于知道偶然发现的神奇能力来自何人。  
“我、我很高兴，桑萨斯先生每一次都认出了我，而且……桑萨斯先生叫了我的名字。”  
她竟然与他在现实中相见，她曾听闻的他的背景，于她再不能当成纸面上一般的距离。  
现在，她必须面对。  
“以后……我明白的。”  
房间又陷入了沉默。

和晚餐一同送上来的还有便携式桌椅，显然是考虑到了罕少留宿彭格列总部的桑萨斯房间内过于简洁的摆设而对圆夏的体贴，并且还特地为她准备了和式晚餐。  
几个女仆分别为桑萨斯和圆夏摆菜，另一个女仆站在房间门口恭敬地说：“为草巫小姐安排的房间在……”  
话还未说完女孩的头已摇得像波浪鼓：“我和桑萨斯先生在一起！”  
女仆一怔。  
桑萨斯一贯冷利的目光也投向她，话语更是简洁明了：“滚。”  
该称赞彭格列总部女仆的良好素质，她的恭敬微笑丝毫不变，向摆菜的女仆递了个眼色，便行礼退出房间。  
收到示意的女仆麻利地把临时餐桌摆在还坐在床沿的圆夏面前，圆夏终于明白她们或许是误会了什么，不由尴尬起来，偷偷瞄了眼桑萨斯，见他一点多余的反应都没有，稍松口气。  
她此时绝不会离开她唯一熟悉的桑萨斯，不敢，也不愿。

餐后自有人来收拾盘盏，桑萨斯抽了一本厚皮书搁在腿上看，圆夏无事可做，打量着房间：这里一张沙发都没有，她要睡哪里呢？难不成是地板？地毯倒是厚厚软软的很舒服的样子……不过桑萨斯先生还不睡，坐一下他的床没关系吧？  
桑萨斯拿书的样子也显不出半分文静，但就是帅，圆夏仍是花季少女，不能免俗，看着桑萨斯不自觉地出了神。  
她注视的方向是桑萨斯的左侧，他的侧颊上有一半面积被延伸的伤疤破坏，圆夏出神地想起她最初还觉得这伤疤吓人，一点也没想到不知何时她已不畏惧桑萨斯了。  
天色渐暗，睡意慢慢袭来，圆夏没发现自己的意识已开始模糊，想着桑萨斯先生什么时候睡呢，慢慢倒在了床上。  
这天桑萨斯房间的灯亮了一整夜。

次日清晨圆夏是被女仆叫醒的，紧张后的骤然安心让她睡得分外沉，刚醒来便感觉身体一阵酸痛的叫嚣，才发现自己保持坐在床沿然后歪倒在床上的姿势睡了整晚，鞋子都还穿在脚上。  
第一个想法是幸好自己没有感冒，圆夏有点吃力地支起身体，发现清晨的房间中没有桑萨斯的身影，下意识便问：“桑萨斯先生呢？”  
话一出口她就看见了门口靠着门框的桑萨斯：“桑萨斯先生！”  
圆夏踩地想站起来，直起身时腰一阵抽痛，让她差点摔倒，旁边的女仆立刻伸手来扶，圆夏却微微一侧躲开她的手并稳住了身体。  
女仆微笑自若地收回手：“草巫小姐，梳洗用具已经准备好了，请跟我来。”  
圆夏看了一眼桑萨斯，见他没有任何表示，才跟着女仆走进浴室，匆匆梳洗后出来，桑萨斯仍在房间门口，仿佛在等她的姿态让圆夏安心不少，对未知的未来的恐惧也都慢慢消去了。  
女仆还在旁边恭敬地询问：“早餐……”  
桑萨斯看了一眼过来，圆夏立刻说：“我不想吃。”  
她的回答并没有让桑萨斯露出什么表情，女仆犹豫一下，什么也没说退了下去。  
圆夏走近桑萨斯，抬头望向他，在近处更加感到扑面而来的狠历气质，圆夏并不怎么害怕——她不止一次领略过桑萨斯真正针对她的强烈杀气，所以更加清楚这种气息此刻对她没有危险。  
桑萨斯俯视着她问：“杀过人吗？”  
圆夏怔了怔：“没有。”  
桑萨斯对这个答案毫不意外，接着问：“被杀过几次？”  
“……记不清了。”  
桑萨斯站直身体，走出房间，转身之前瞥了一眼圆夏示意她跟上。  
虽说肯定是没有刻意去记才记不清被杀的次数，但如果只是十几次的程度，这种事情就算不刻意去记自己也会很清楚吧。  
被杀了很多次的女人——有意思。  
桑萨斯红色的眼瞳中流露出一丝又像嘲讽又像残酷的冰冷笑意。  
圆夏迟了几秒才跟上桑萨斯，她看着他的背影，忽然想起前一日从昏迷中醒来看到的景象，她仍然找不到一个词描述那时的感受，现在她莫明地又想到了一个，与那个画面完全不相干的词。  
王。

其实在圆夏睡醒之前，桑萨斯与泽田纲吉已有过一场关于她的谈话。  
死气之炎对于彭格列太过重要，在岚守绑人的同时对草巫圆夏的调查也已经开始，首要目标当然是查她的祖宗八代跟彭格列有没有血缘关系，其次就是生平履历，并且已有人秘密搜查了她的房间。  
初步资料到泽田纲吉手上时这位十五岁继任的年轻首领都忍不住惊叹，将目前调查到所有关于草巫圆夏的资料放在桑萨斯面前时，泽田纲吉都还带着抹不去的不可置信感。  
“她有很多账户，大概因为平时没人会特地调查一个普通女生，她没有太费心隐藏。只是靠网络完成的股票交易和经商，她的财产总数在世界上可以排进前二十名。  
“她的电脑上有加密信息和自制防火墙，技术部至此尚未完全破解，推测她的黑客技术至少在日本可以排进前十。  
“一年半以前她开始学习剑术，三个月当地的所有武馆就无物可教，此后一直在假期到日本各地进行修行，没有参加过任何公开比赛。  
“根据她的藏书和笔记来看，她懂得十种以上语言。  
“她参加过两个月射击俱乐部，一月内由完全生手变成精通，并且是精通十数种枪械，两个月后没再碰过枪。  
“她自幼陆续参加过七种格斗技培训班，都表现平平并且很快放弃，但情报部用一些非常规手段调查到的，她于格斗技上天赋极佳进步极快，而且懂的远不止这七种。  
“还有音乐、美术、舞蹈、雕刻……情况也都差不多。”  
年轻的黑手党首领十指交叉抵着下巴，低叹：“她不止是天才，还是全才。”  
桑萨斯没有翻开那叠厚厚的资料，勾起一抹嘲讽的冷笑。得到附身对象的一部分能力，这是草巫圆夏每天不受控制的灵魂穿越的——补偿？  
“更让我惊讶的是拥有这些才能的草巫小姐竟然仍能生活得像个普通人。”  
这句话更近同喃喃自语，桑萨斯一听即知还是少年的彭格列十代又被他与身份不符的软弱与同情心掌控，正愧疚于将有平凡生活的人扯入黑手党世界。但且不论死气之炎，有这种程度才能的人，无论被哪个组织发现，都不可能放过。  
泽田的下一句话严肃了起来：“在这之中，桑萨斯，我没有发现你和草巫小姐接触的记录。”  
离指环战仅过去三年，到现在为止桑萨斯离开意大利的所有活动都会被严格记录，无论从哪一边的调查都查不出两人的过往有什么交集。  
“看来情报部的垃圾都可以去死了。”桑萨斯冷冷把资料扔回桌上。  
办公桌后的泽田纲吉尴尬又无奈，却又不得不问下去：“她的火焰……”  
“天生就有，我教她用。”桑萨斯当然知道他想问什么，把死气之炎交给无血统的外人的方法对彭格列危险至极，如果存在，不彻底掌控，就只能抹消。  
泽田纲吉明显松了口气：“那么草巫小姐……”  
“是瓦利亚的人。”桑萨斯毫不客气地打断他的话。  
“可是……”  
“那家伙的剑术学自垃圾鲛。”  
泽田纲吉明白过来桑萨斯口中的两个人分别指谁后惊得怔住：“斯夸罗……？”  
他难以想象银发剑士教导那个清秀平凡的少女的场景，但较他还大一岁的那个少女的确有很好的资质和潜力，如果是看中这一点……  
这么说来草巫圆夏和瓦利亚的羁绊已经很深了。  
“可是瓦利亚是暗杀部队……”  
泽田纲吉的话在桑萨斯充满杀气的眼神中续不下去。草巫圆夏的格斗技、剑术、枪法都十分优秀，即使在瓦利亚至少自保没有问题。  
而她更感兴趣、更擅长、也分量更重的能力，则在商业与计算机技术方面。  
更直接的可以转化为两项：金钱，情报。  
这两点对于任何组织都是重中之重，并且同样的，任何一个首领都不会让暗杀部队掌有这两项的独立部门——事实上瓦利亚的经济与情报的确掌握在彭格列总部手中——更何况瓦利亚这样有两次叛乱记录的人。  
但泽田纲吉做不到。  
他是永远不会防备已经认可的同伴的人。  
话虽如此，指环战后的三年中已经成长不少的泽田纲吉也有自己的坚持：“至少在草巫小姐大致了解后，由她自己选择。”  
出乎他的意料，桑萨斯没有表示任何反对。  
就好像他对草巫圆夏有绝对的信心。  
泽田纲吉气馁地想到，如果草巫小姐也是的话，为什么桑萨斯身边的都是那么死心塌地的人呢？

在泽田纲吉面前坐下时圆夏又紧张起来，于是她小心翼翼地，把椅子往靠着椅背闭目养神的桑萨斯方向挪了几分。  
泽田装作没有看到，温和地开口：“草巫小姐，我想你已经明白你的处境……我很抱歉，你已经不能回到普通的生活了。”  
“我明白。”圆夏深吸一口气，“我愿意加入彭格列。”  
“你不必那么紧张。”泽田纲吉安抚地笑笑，“即使黑手党中也有很多正常的、没有危险的工作，草巫小姐的才能很适合金融和信息一类呢。还有草巫小姐经常昏倒的旧疾，在彭格列也可以得到最好的治疗。或者草巫小姐向一边学习一边工作，完成学习再加入彭格列也可以，不想来意大利，想留在日本也都可以。”  
彭格列首领是个很温和的人呢。这个念头在圆夏脑中一闪而过，她忍不住偏头去看桑萨斯，旁边的座椅里男人似已睡着，下巴微仰，有些盖眼的额发安静地垂落。  
桑萨斯先生眼神总是很凶，所以看起来不好相处，但闭上眼睛的样子，显得很安静呢。  
过了几秒圆夏终于意识到泽田还在等她回答。  
“……不用。”她摇摇头，“家里不知道就可以了。”  
“那么职位方面……”  
“我跟着桑萨斯先生。”圆夏答得飞快。  
泽田怔了怔：“草巫小姐，你还不了解黑手党及彭格列的构成之类的事吧？我知道你与桑萨斯熟悉，但请听我说明后认真考虑一下好吗？”  
出于礼貌圆夏点了点头，但没说几句泽田纲吉就不得不打消仔细讲解的想法，他已经发现女孩仅仅在“听”，根本没有试图去思考，泽田纲吉的话一停下，圆夏马上接过话，重复：“我跟着桑萨斯先生。”  
“好吧。”泽田纲吉放弃地道，“你现在还对黑手党世界一点都不了解。正式工作之前，我打算安排你到黑手党学校学习一段时间。明面上一交换生的身份来意大利。你看可以吗？”  
圆夏对此也有些意外，犹豫地望向桑萨斯：“黑手党学校……桑萨斯先生也上过吗？”  
她所注视的对象并没有反应，泽田纲吉点头回答：“没错，桑萨斯在当上瓦利亚首领之前也在黑手党学校学习过。”  
女孩收回视线，看向泽田纲吉：“那我要上。”

黑手党学校顾名思义就是黑手党内部的培训学校，所以圆夏这个一看就像普通人却顶着彭格列这个赫赫名目的插班生还是很引人注目的。  
好在彭格列盛名不衰，即使她看上去再好欺负，暂时都还没有人明面上来招惹她。  
唯一麻烦的是她每天的不定时昏厥，虽然出生时难产导致脑神经受损这个理由没多少说服力，但在找不出其他病因的情况下也只能相信病历上这个说法。彭格列的年轻首领亲自对校长和老师进行拜托，请他们在草巫圆夏昏迷时照顾她。  
从小到大都是优等生的圆夏不会为瞩目的目光困扰，真正让她在学校沉寂并且不安的是，自从那次谈话之后，她就再没有一点关于桑萨斯的消息了。  
补齐入境记录后她从正当途径被送回日本，幸好她“失踪”的时间总共还不超过三天，对于自主性极强，也已经成年的女儿，父母并没有太担心。之后是明面上的身份安排，再次到达意大利，她紧接着就被彭格列首领送到蛤蜊联盟学院并办理了住宿，期间桑萨斯一次面也没露过。  
不，应该说……是一点声息都没有。  
虽然询问彭格列十代应该可以得到他的消息，但直觉告诉圆夏最好不要这么做。  
这时圆夏才发现，她和桑萨斯其实并没有什么切实的联系。

这个发现让圆夏不安极了。  
每天只存在二十四分之一的“梦境”，忘掉就可以正常生活的“梦境”，已经完全取代了她以为可以一直保持的“真实”。  
所有的陌生里，唯一熟悉的桑萨斯就像她的救命稻草一般。  
溺水的人该怎么办？  
圆夏脑中不断交错浮现桑萨斯即使低头看书时也凌厉的眼，闭目时安静的样子。  
呼救的话……桑萨斯先生会听到吗？

“喂，彭格列的。”  
草巫圆夏停住脚步，没记错的话，不算外围家族成员，目前这所学校内彭格列的人只有她一个。  
缓缓扭头，圆夏确认了那几个带着一脸不善与傲慢的男生的来意。  
来找茬的。  
圆夏捏紧了怀中书本的边缘。  
啧、她就知道。  
上了半个月课，她已对黑手党世界有基本了解，彭格列虽强，但绝非让所有人都无力、无心反抗。  
更何况这所黑手党学校里还有一条不成文的规矩——只要不弄死，学院间的冲突背后家族不会出面——当然如果没人知道就无所谓，正式决斗也另算。  
被打了不是打人一方的错，而是怪被打的太弱，这就是黑手党世界的规矩。  
刚开始是因为被彭格列现任首领送来和平凡无害的表现让人警惕迷惑不敢轻举妄动，近几天已出现一些暗地里的试探，她都解决得轻松，现在明面上的挑衅终于来了。  
这是不能不解决的——而且是不是一次解决比较好？  
圆夏不太有把握地握了握拳，迎向几个男生。  
﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡  
“任务完成！”  
斯夸罗一身是血的把任务报告扔在桑萨斯桌子上，凝望着银发剑士身上的血滴落在地毯上， 桑萨斯皱着眉，不带感情地吐出一句：“垃圾。”  
“混蛋BOSS！”毫发无伤的银发剑士习以为常不甘示弱地吼回去，接下来本该是银发剑士惯常地摔门而去，他却盯着桑萨斯，没有开口。  
桑萨斯冷冷看着面前的部下，斯夸罗毫不退缩地回望他，傲慢的眼睛里有着压抑的嗜血和怒气：“那个家伙在联盟学院吧！？”  
桑萨斯的脑中一瞬间掠过某个人的影像，接着名字才浮现。  
草巫圆夏。  
一个有点意思的垃圾而已。  
“BOSS！我要见她！”  
两次三番在毫无知觉的情况下被人占据了身体，绝对是银发剑士的奇耻大辱，更何况在谈判后彭格列方面送来的草巫圆夏全份资料中，清楚的注明着，剑术习自S•斯夸罗。  
这是桑萨斯亲口说的。  
这对斯夸罗来说等于骄傲和自尊全部遭到了折损。

斯夸罗刚知道圆夏的存在就不喜欢她。  
那时她暂栖于桑萨斯身体里，表情安静，用纸笔和他们交流。  
据她“说”法是不想被杀掉，事实上这么做很对，如果她敢再用桑萨斯的身体做出什么垃圾表情，不等不知有没有的下一次见面，斯夸罗可能当场就忍不住掐死她。  
但还是不对，在斯夸罗看来桑萨斯及时闭目不语也不让人觉得静谧，斯夸罗从他的沉默中都能感到他强烈的意志和愤怒，这也是斯夸罗一开始追随他的原因。  
闭合的眼睛后仿佛关着凶兽，在警惕中小憩，随时会破笼而出。  
不是像这样，安静到近乎空白，如同……在冰里。

半个多小时里斯夸罗不发一语，始终死死盯着那个套着他BOSS的脸的陌生人，“他”在冰冽的杀气中毫无反应，偶尔不经意地看斯夸罗一眼，眼睛里变换着迅速而复杂的感情。  
陌生人。  
弱小无用的……垃圾。  
斯夸罗心中的杀意不断高涨，一直积压到现在。  
桑萨斯已经承认了她，但他还没有！

桑萨斯毫不意外斯夸罗会提出见她的要求，拖到这次任务完成之后也是因为要送她进联盟学院，现在这个时段，倒是正好。  
﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡  
十五个。  
差距过大的剑技甚至让相同质材的另一把剑变成了碎片，圆夏著剑而立，不再看已经失去行动能力的对手，不带感情地低声说：“下一个。”  
一道剑光自侧面劈来，圆夏反应极快地抬剑挡住，接着反手一挑，对手却躲开了。  
这次是个有点本事的，终于不再派啰啰了？  
长发盘于脑后的少女流畅地挥剑，轻松地架住对手的攻击。  
斯夸罗先生的剑术真不是盖的，她的修行……也不是白做的。  
她不知道自己得到了几成斯夸罗对剑术的体悟和本能，而得到的那些，她都已经吸收了。  
现在好像，又有……  
附身于同一个人三次不是常见的经历，往往会令圆夏分享到格外多的能力，有些一时接受不了的，会埋藏在她意识深处，等待时机慢慢浮现。  
——如战斗中。  
少女游刃有余地避开对手的连续攻击，然后抓住空隙展开了比对手更猛烈的反击。  
十六个。  
这次不待圆夏开口一把剑就无声无息地到了眼前，少女却以不可思议的角度给以偷袭者暴烈的回击。这一个对手解决得分外快。  
十七个。  
与纤细身形毫不相符的凶暴剑术，握于左手的单剑，已有不少人开始联想到那也曾就读于联盟学院的二代剑帝——骄傲的银色鲨鱼。  
圆夏已经全神贯注到听不到那些议论了。

即使每次穿越的时间都很短，次数太多，也会有为了自保而不得不伤人的时候，虽然从未杀人，但下重手的时候也是有。  
她不想被杀，即使不会真的死，然后在以此为前提之上，也确实不想伤人。  
但这个局面是圆夏一手制造的。  
在校半个月圆夏所有课程的表现都是中规中矩平平常常，大概也是想先摸摸她的底，挑衅者把她带到了练剑室。  
圆夏不分敌我地对练剑室内的人慢慢地说：“所有人都上来吧。我一个个，单挑你们。”

黑手党学校已经是一个小型的、相对单纯的黑手党社会，彭格列大张旗鼓地把她送到这里，不仅只为了让她学习相关知识，更重要的是为了让她感受气氛、适应环境，也算是一个小小的考验。  
挑衅和刁难都是一定会发生的，如果这些都解决不了，根本无法呆在黑手党里。  
所以圆夏才要制造出这样一个局面，把矛盾一次解决。  
﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡  
“要去看小圆夏的话人家也想去啦。”路斯利亚露出憧憬般的表情把兰花指贴在颊侧。  
贝尔菲格尔笑嘻嘻着舔了舔小刀：“好久不见那个顽强的小东西，王子大人我也有些怀念呢。”  
“我也挺想见见那个据说身家不小的丫头。”  
列维一言不发地以行动表示要跟随BOSS到天涯海角，即使他是最不喜欢圆夏的一个。  
不知何故原本只是两个人的出行被闻讯聚集而来的高级干部差点弄成瓦利亚的集体采风，直到桑萨斯一声低喝：“吵死了！”  
他穿过一众部下走向大门：“垃圾鲛跟我走。”  
“BOSS～～！”路斯利亚刚发出一声抗议，桑萨斯就一眼瞪过来：“你有什么意见吗？”  
路斯利亚连“不”字都没说出口，老实干脆地闭嘴。桑萨斯径自走向城堡的大门，银发剑士跟在他身后，他的专属司机已经开车等在那里。  
﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡  
三十五个。  
汗水模糊了视线，血气混乱了嗅觉，破风声充斥于听觉，圆夏挥剑的方式越来越凭借本能，却也越发凌厉沉稳。  
其实就算通不过这个测试也没关系吧，如十代先生所说，黑手党里也有正常方面的工作，尤其是以她的才能，他们一定会小心保护她的。  
三十六个。  
但是，她不甘心啊，一知半解地陷在迷雾里，或是像从前一样，在没有方向的随波逐流中等待未知的未来。  
桑萨斯先生问过她那一句话，她回答“是”。  
——她有觉悟了。  
一次次挥动的剑，斩碎了隔离世界的牢笼，撕裂了自欺欺人的假象。早就在影响了，每一次 越归来后多出的能力；早就在改变了，为了修习剑术踏上的旅途。  
当桑萨斯先生出现在面前，早有预兆的，两个世界合二为一。  
——那就是真实。  
溺水的话，只能努力挣扎，拼命地、破水而出！  
握剑的手心渐渐发烫，光形态的火焰喷薄而出，裹住剑身，随着剑刃划过的轨迹留下炽亮的残影，从千钧一发躲开的对手身侧冲过，对方的剑、整条右臂、连同身后的大片地板融为气体。  
伴随着撕心裂肺的惨叫响起四下的惊呼：  
“死气之炎！”  
“彭格列的死气之炎！”  
“她是直系！”  
“又一个‘彭格列’……”

“我不是彭格列。”  
少女的声音在一片喧杂中响起，轮战之后又使用了死气之炎，手中的武器也无法承受火焰的力量而熔废，仍然直立的身影显得疲惫，轻微嘶哑的声音安静而肯定：“我、我是……瓦利亚。”  
“我吏属瓦利亚。”

练剑室的大门被轰然踢开，出现在门口的两个男人的强烈气势让所有人地惊呼都卡在喉咙里，圆夏一时惊讶得甚至反应不过来。  
桑萨斯大步踏入，一把揽过圆夏的脑袋：  
“你毕业了。”  
他无视了身后的银发部下和周围的围观人群，直接带着圆夏走出练剑室，圆夏差点摔倒，因为体力不支和别扭的姿势，不得不双手抓住桑萨斯的袖子，才能勉强跟上桑萨斯的脚步，不至于被他半提半拖着走。  
圆夏有些困难地偏头仰望着桑萨斯的侧脸，突然觉得很安心。

即使呼救，桑萨斯先生也不会理会吧。  
但，如果能自己游到岸边，作为奖励，桑萨斯先生会把手伸出来。


	3. 下·三生归途

回程的车上桑萨斯接了一个电话，听了几句话便不耐烦地说：“你们还想让她在联盟学院学什么？”  
的确，稍微正常的课程圆夏都不需要再学习，黑手党的历史之类的完全可以自学，真正需要她知道的关于彭格列内部的东西在那种联盟学校根本就学不到，至于加入黑手党的资格，她刚刚已经证实了。  
不等那边再说什么，桑萨斯干脆利落地挂了电话，顺手把手机从车窗扔出去。  
斯夸罗眼角一跳，强按捺住破口大骂的冲动。  
反正这里还是彭格列的地盘，回去让列维那个成天一腔热血没处发泄的家伙来把这个有GPS的手机（残骸）回收好了。  
斯夸罗想到这里，侧头看向身旁的女孩。  
一身是血的女孩抱膝坐在他身侧，皮鞋跟踩在坐垫边缘，下巴搁在臂弯间，眼神没有焦距但平静。  
她似乎很喜欢这个姿势。  
斯夸罗隐约记得学生时期心理课上讲过这个姿势代表着什么，不过几乎没好好听过几节课的斯夸罗早忘得干干净净。他只是觉得，这个女孩此刻的表现可不像刚刚血战过的、从普通世界出来的小丫头。  
她现在没有焦灼没有恐慌，自从见到桑萨斯，简直就像回到家一样平静下来。  
仅凭她没有侮辱那所谓从自己身上学到的剑术，斯夸罗就对草巫圆夏有所改观。  
而且他看到了她看桑萨斯的表情，她身上有与他和列维相似的东西。  
虽然仍不知道桑萨斯为什么这么快就认可她，斯夸罗已经打消逮到机会就把这女孩宰了的想法。

到达瓦利亚一下车圆夏就被路斯利亚抱了个满怀，对方无视她满身的血迹左蹭蹭右蹭蹭：“这就是小圆夏本尊啊好可爱太可爱了！！”  
“唔，路斯姐姐……”圆夏差点被抱得窒息，幸好路斯利亚很快放开她，翘着兰花指看向桑萨斯，“BOSS不是说只是去看看小圆夏吗？怎么就把人领回来了啊？”  
“她今天起加入瓦利亚。”桑萨斯目不斜视地走过。  
圆夏刚想追过去，路斯利亚就一把抓住她：“小圆夏这一身是血的怎么行呢～～马上就是晚饭时间了，先跟我去换衣服吧～～”

再次出现在大厅的圆夏让瓦利亚众人都有些惊讶：“这是……”  
“怎么样？不错吧？我这里能给小圆夏穿的衣服暂时就这么一套了，没想到小圆夏意外的适合瓦利亚旧制服呢。”  
路斯利亚说的不错，不知是否因为那一头披散的黑色长发，主体黑色点缀着红色的暗杀部队旧式制服，配着清甜乖巧的少女面容竟没有一丝不协调的感觉。  
然而即使是路斯利亚四年前的制服，给圆夏穿也过大了。  
圆夏很珍惜地慢慢挽起黑色制服的袖口，然后抬头看向斯夸罗：“嗯……斯夸罗先生，我的行李都还在学校……”  
“刚刚送来了。”斯夸罗瞥一眼门口的一堆东西。  
“还有，我的制服……”  
“已经订了，明天送到。”  
“我是说，”圆夏顿了顿，“我可不可以再要一套这一件？”  
“嘻嘻嘻，小东西很喜欢旧式制服？”  
虽然不明白贝尔对她这个昵称不像昵称，外号不像外号的称呼从何而来，圆夏仍是乖巧地回答：“是呀，”她理直气壮极了，“因为很帅。”  
这个少女味十足的答案让众人都一阵无语。  
玛蒙慢条斯理地看她一眼：“去后勤部订，自己掏钱。顺带说一句，你明天起就跟着我做事，最好先提前孝敬我一下。”  
圆夏若有所思地点点头，真的跑去翻行李，拿出一张存折递给玛蒙：“这是我到意大利后课余时赚的一点，不成敬意，还请收下，密码写在里面了。”  
“好吧，聊胜于无……”玛蒙在看到存折里的六位数后消了音。  
贝尔顿时也来了兴趣，凑过来看：“我看看有多少——哇！小东西你很厉害嘛。”  
在意大利才办的存折，这里面存的可不是日元。  
玛蒙飞快把存折收进斗篷，一本正经地说：“很好，我会好好照顾你的。”  
圆夏鞠躬：“是，谢谢——哇！”她被路斯利亚一把抱进怀里，左蹭右蹭：“那我的呢？小圆夏怎么可以不给我礼物？”  
圆夏挣扎着发出唔唔的声音：“可我不知道路斯姐姐想要什么——”  
“够了！！”被无视的斯夸罗满脸黑线地一拍桌子，“你们几个都安分点儿！草巫圆夏！你的房间在二楼最后一间！还有不想死就别在总部乱跑！”  
“啊、是。”圆夏终于挣脱路斯利亚，转头对斯夸罗说，“还有一件事，斯夸罗先生，你能教我剑术吗？”  
大厅内忽然一静，然后斯夸罗露出一个堪称狰狞的笑容：“你胆子——还挺大嘛！”  
他猛地抽剑直指圆夏，黑发少女纹丝不动，任锋锐的金属凶器停留在自己咽喉。  
静默地对峙。  
几秒后沉寂的空气便被打破，桑萨斯站在楼梯口冷笑：“玩得挺高兴？垃圾！”  
然而圆夏一看到桑萨斯就微笑了起来：“桑萨斯先生！”  
她轻巧地微微侧仰从剑尖下离开，跑到桑萨斯身边，无比熟练地伸手抓住他披在肩上的外套的袖子。  
桑萨斯连余光都没有给她一个，但也没有拒绝她的举动，圆夏则以完全不会妨碍到他的步子跟着他，在餐桌上很自然地坐到桑萨斯旁边。  
斯夸罗蓦然想起了他不爽草巫圆夏的理由：她被认可的太快了。  
不止桑萨斯，整个瓦利亚对草巫圆夏的加入都觉得那么理所当然，她一出现就成了他们中的一员。  
这么想来，他也是见到她本人后就放弃宰了她的想法。  
有点意思。  
斯夸罗勾起一个张狂的笑容。  
他开始有点愿意教她剑术了——只要她不死的话。

结果这顿晚饭还是没吃成。  
起因是开饭时坐在圆夏旁边的路斯利亚问了一句：“话说为什么小圆夏第一次跑到队长身上时会尖叫呢？”  
瞬间目光全集中到圆夏身上，在已经都知道圆夏体质的现在，众人的确疑惑，圆夏既然这么有经验，当初理应不会那么失态才对。  
斯夸罗脸黑了，圆夏手里的叉子掉了，支吾半响才说：“那个时候……我正在洗澡……”  
爆笑有之，暴怒有之，紧接着是被打扰了晚餐的桑萨斯拔枪开始无差别射击，圆夏反应极快地一开始就躲到桑萨斯脚边，目瞪口呆地看了几秒后适应过来，干脆抱膝坐在桑萨斯脚边看戏。  
“好热闹……”  
十九岁的少女在火光与硝烟滚滚中感叹。

等桑萨斯终于射够了，收起枪看向脚边的少女：“你什么都会？”  
“啊？”圆夏还没反应过来。  
“去做饭。”  
“好啊。”圆夏还记得桑萨斯的菜色，而且她本人从上午打到下午，可是连午饭也没吃，“那他们……”她看向一片残垣的大厅，瓦利亚众人都已逃得不见踪影。  
“不用管。”  
对桑萨斯的话无条件遵从的圆夏乖乖去了厨房，作出两人份晚餐端到桑萨斯的办公室，两人相对吃完，圆夏在厨师们感激涕零的目光中把盘子送回去。  
最后躺在床上时，圆夏想到桑萨斯就在近旁，这里住的都是她认识的人，竟不觉得这个陌生的地方让她恐慌，很快就睡着了。

这是圆夏正式到意大利后的第一个好觉，因此睡醒后她心情非常好，淡定地接受了大厅一夜之间恢复如初的异象。  
早餐结束玛蒙带她熟悉工作，两个小时后就无比放心地把工作全丢给她，自己出去赚外快去了。  
圆夏在自己熟悉的领域尚不熟悉的业务范围内奋斗了大半天，摇摇晃晃地走出玛蒙的办公室，才发现早就错过了午饭时间。  
居然都没有人叫她吗？  
圆夏一边反省一边走到餐厅，看见了被小刀钉在餐桌上的路斯利亚写的纸条：小圆夏昨天居然丢下我们和BOSS二人世界去了～～所以今天没有你的午饭哦。  
末尾还有一个红色的爱心符号。  
圆夏盯着纸条，模糊觉到了什么，然后转而想她要不要自己去厨房做一份儿，忽然若有所感地转过头。  
银发剑士侧立在她不远处，见她看来，斜瞟她一眼，噬杀般的气势扑面而来：“你昨天不是说，要我教你剑术？”  
圆夏眼睛一亮：“斯夸罗先生现在有空？可以教我？”  
斯夸罗一伸手捞过圆夏的领子，拖往练剑室。

斯夸罗知道圆夏有点底子，所以打算用更直接的方法来测试她得到了他几分能力——实战。  
将一把剑扔给圆夏，看着女孩不紧不慢地确认在学习工作时都会盘起来的头发会不会散开，斯夸罗想起前一日的场景，挑了挑眉：“你倒真不怕我杀了你！”  
圆夏扶着剑，歪头看着他：“我不怕斯夸罗先生，大概是因为……我觉得桑萨斯先生很喜欢你。”  
斯夸罗难得的怔住，圆夏微笑起来，她似乎察觉到了斯夸罗的打算：“那么，如果我没有死的话，请叫我‘圆夏’吧。”

结果圆夏当然没有死，不过也没有爬起来的力气起了，斯夸罗把半身是血的圆夏拎到餐厅，脸色苍白的圆夏看到桑萨斯硬是挣扎出一个微笑，打招呼的声音听起来像已经消耗一空的HP值瞬间恢复三分之一。  
斯夸罗没好气地把她扔到桑萨斯旁边的座椅上，还没坐下路斯利亚就扑过来：“哎呀呀小圆夏和队长相爱相杀去了～～～”  
结果毫无例外是斯夸罗炸毛，桑萨斯发飙。  
浑身都疼的圆夏躺在桑萨斯脚边，看着一道道火焰伴着砾石从头顶上掠过，忽然想到，有点像夏日烟火。  
她慢慢睡了过去。

这次醒来是在路斯利亚的房间，圆夏一边想着路斯姐姐到底比桑萨斯先生体贴多了，一边开始了她在文书与剑影中奋斗的瓦利亚生活。  
充分了解她的才能后，斯夸罗作为瓦利亚几乎唯一一个真正办公的高级干部充分使用了她的能力，不仅玛蒙原本的工作全部塞给她，斯夸罗平常处理的工作也拨了四分之一到她那里，圆夏埋头苦干之余不由感慨，这种工作量，难怪斯夸罗先生每天脾气暴躁。  
不过她能感慨的时间不多，因为这个“之余”多数要被斯夸罗拎去练剑，拼到站不起来再被斯夸罗拎去餐桌。其中不乏工作时突然昏倒醒来要重新整理被自己弄塌的文件；或练剑时突然昏倒差点被斯夸罗杀掉之类的状况。  
每天只能一两次地在餐桌上见到桑萨斯已经足够圆夏的精神在第二天恢复满点——顺带一提，那天在路斯利亚的房间醒来后，圆夏还担心桑萨斯最后有没有吃到晚餐，后来才知道这种担心纯粹是多余，当晚桑萨斯拿枪逼厨师长把晚餐重做了三遍，直到他满意为止。  
所以某一天圆夏在晚餐开饭时好歹还能自己摇摇晃晃地走到座位上，坐下后却没看到桑萨斯的身影时很惊讶：“桑萨斯先生呢？”  
到现在她还是这么叫桑萨斯，倒也没谁纠正她应该改成“BOSS”。  
路斯利亚少见的兴致焉焉：“到总部参加新年酒会去了。”  
“新年……”圆夏终于意识到再过几天就是新年了，同时也发现她到瓦利亚还不到一个月。  
而且，去年新年她就在宴会上见过桑萨斯先生，原来她和桑萨斯先生已经认识一年多了……  
圆夏说不清她觉得这时间是长还是短，不过马上又想到一个问题：“说是新年酒会，而且是‘总部’ ……你们都不不去吗？”  
餐桌上除了桑萨斯没有少一个瓦利亚高级干部。  
“新年前后瓦利亚有集体任务。”贝尔吊儿郎当地靠在椅子上，嘻嘻笑着睁眼说瞎话——新年前后瓦利亚其实相当清闲，因此圆夏近来才能经常看到瓦利亚全员。  
银发的作战队长一针见血：“谁耐心应付泽田纲吉那个小鬼！”  
他对泽田纲吉最不满的地方就是对方逐渐掌权的这几年让瓦利亚做的事情越来越光明正大，按桑萨斯的话来说，都快变成慈善机构了！  
“桑萨斯先生真辛苦。”圆夏叹了口气，总结。  
即使只见过泽田纲吉寥寥几面，她也能明白泽田正是桑萨斯最厌烦的类型。  
“圆夏。”斯夸罗相当平静地一敲桌子，唤回她的注意，“新年你想不想回家？”

桑萨斯在彭格列总部过得比往年更加烦躁。  
原因就是彭格列十代亲友团都对瓦利亚新招进的少女抱了莫大关切或好奇，他一到彭格列总部，泽田纲吉就带点忧虑地问：“草巫小姐在瓦利亚过得怎么样？”  
在他看来是过得很好，那女人每次看到他还笑得出来。  
没得到回答的泽田纲吉锲而不舍地问下去，问到：“草巫小姐在瓦利亚做些什么？”桑萨斯终于懒懒地给出答案：“办公，做饭，被砍。”  
在早上起来还有力气时圆夏通常会下厨改善一下大家的伙食，反正她几乎什么菜式都会做，桑萨斯也很给面子地没有掀过她的盘子。至于学剑，巨大的实力差距让学习过程无一例外以圆夏被砍倒结束，而且斯夸罗显然已经手下留情——至少她每次第二天早上都能直着。  
泽田纲吉的笑容僵住了。  
桑萨斯心情稍霁，当着他的面甩上门。  
不过这种关于草巫圆夏的慰问骚扰还没完，从彭格列雨守的：“桑萨斯听说你和斯夸罗一起收了个弟子？”到岚守的：“那个女人还没死吧？”最后是晚宴上迪诺带着手下窜到他面前：“桑萨斯，没想到你真的会收徒弟，怎么没把那孩子带来吗？”  
桑萨斯蓦然想到女孩顶着迪诺的脸露出过的灿烂笑容，突然很想对着这张脸开一枪。  
大概是他毫不掩饰的杀气确实吓到了某些人，迪诺退散后没人再来烦他。  
他怎么也没想到最后是麻烦的正体来了。

新年酒会的最后一晚差不多散场时，泽田纲吉的一个手下走进来向他低声报告，然后泽田纲吉带着几分惊诧地看向桑萨斯：“桑萨斯，草巫小姐来了。”  
桑萨斯怔了一下才明白过来。  
草巫圆夏到彭格列总部来了。  
桑萨斯的第一个想法是瓦利亚总部毁了她来求援。

圆夏没有被带到宴会上，而是等在桑萨斯的房间里——新年酒会整个瓦利亚只有首领参加，一方面固然是瓦利亚对现任彭格列十代的不认同，另一方面，未尝不是彭格列对瓦利亚的警惕，还记得摇篮事件的彭格列高层都不愿意看到瓦利亚首领踏入彭格列总部时身边有部下跟随。  
到房门前桑萨斯才发现圆夏没有开灯，推门进去，按下开关，暗沉的室内一亮，长发披泻的少女穿着瓦利亚新式制服，抱膝坐在他座椅旁的地毯上，已经睡着了。  
警惕性太差。  
桑萨斯想着回去就再给她开一门暗杀训练，一边一脚踢到少女身上。  
圆夏不仅被踢中而且头咣当撞上椅腿，这下算彻底醒了过来，揉着疼的地方，圆夏仰头看向桑萨斯，不等他问便说：“桑萨斯先生……师父让我来接你回去。”  
一天假，公费报销的西西里到东京往返机票，要求就是来接桑萨斯，她还是直接从机场换衣服赶过来的。  
桑萨斯沉默了一下，决定回去以后会让斯夸罗不至于这么闲到无聊，又看了地上的圆夏一眼：“明天早上回去。”  
圆夏听话地点点头，挪了挪位置，靠墙抱膝坐好打算接着睡。  
这回不用她拼命摇头，女仆就没有给她安排房间，不过有所误会的彭格列女仆同样没有给她准备枕头和被子。  
好在连停尸房都睡过的圆夏也不会嫌桑萨斯房间的地毯太差。  
倒是桑萨斯没有打算立刻就睡，坐在床上看了圆夏几秒，带着几分怒气地出声：“你那副垃圾样子是怎么回事？”  
圆夏惊讶地睁开眼，茫然地看了看自己，突然明白过来：“这个……姿势？”  
抱膝埋头的姿势说法有许多种，比如突然遭到巨大伤害的人会下意识选择这种姿势，比如睡觉习惯用这种姿势的人代表缺乏安全感。  
“那个……是因为习惯啦。”圆夏习惯性地把下巴搁在膝盖上，又想起这会令桑萨斯生气，连忙换了个侧坐的姿势。  
“我小时候比较没有安全感，因为不敢跟任何人说，因为……不知道自己是谁……”  
“似乎是一出生我就在每天穿越，那时连记忆都没成形，所以不知道自己该叫什么名字、不知道自己是什么人、不知道哪些人是真正的亲人、不知道家是哪里……后来从频率上面确认了自己叫‘草巫圆夏’。比较有自我意识一点时我不知道那是不是在做梦，以为我自己有精神病，害怕被送到精神病院去，谁也不敢说……每次在医院醒来都很害怕……”  
“哪怕到这么大的时候，我有事都会怀疑自己是不是一个有臆想症的疯子，所以真正看到桑萨斯先生时……我很高兴……”  
“桑萨斯先生每一次都认出了我，还叫了我的名字……”  
她的声音越来越轻，桑萨斯发现时她已靠着墙椅睡着了。  
桑萨斯没有叫醒她。

圆夏一觉睡到自然醒，刚有几分高兴，一眼望到窗子外面的天空，才发现自己已经被教育成早起的习惯了。  
桑萨斯不在房间里，圆夏走进浴室，发现自己上次用过的毛巾牙刷之类的还在原来的地方。  
应该是自己来了又放过来的吧？圆夏不确定地想，接着想起那一次之后桑萨斯也没有再住过彭格列总部。  
洗完圆夏回到床边的地板上去坐着发呆，无意识又用了抱膝的姿势。  
不知道过了多久，敲门声响起，外面传来女仆的声音：“草巫小姐？”  
圆夏不知道该怎么反应，犹豫了一下直起身，刚想应声，女仆已经把门打开，看到她，亮出招牌微笑：“草巫小姐已经起身了？”  
“嗯……”她的第一反应就是问，“桑萨斯先生呢？”  
“桑萨斯大人已经在餐厅等您。”  
“啊，嗯……”  
女仆马上明白她想说的话：“我为您带路。”  
“谢谢。”圆夏松了口气，跟上她。  
走到餐厅，长桌前已坐了三个人，桑萨斯，一脸温和的彭格列十代，还有一个笑容与年轻首领十分相似的老者。  
新的陌生人让圆夏脚步一顿，然后小跑到桑萨斯旁边，不安地双手抓住桑萨斯的袖子，小声喊：“桑萨斯先生？”  
她的反应显然出人意料，泽田纲吉无奈地笑了笑：“早安，草巫小姐，昨晚睡得怎么样？”  
圆夏没回答，盯着桑萨斯的侧脸，也不知从上面看出了什么，松开手在他旁边坐下。  
温和老者颇感兴趣地打量着她，也慈祥地开口：“草巫小姐……”  
圆夏受到惊吓地抬头，飞快伸手攥住了桑萨斯外套的一只袖子，接着才意识到自己的举动带来了多大尴尬，忙道：“对不起……”  
“没什么。”泽田纲吉只得再次按物安抚地笑笑，“这是九代目，桑萨斯的父亲。”  
上一任首领是桑萨斯先生的父亲，却不是泽田先生的父亲？  
圆夏觉得隐约明白了一点两边的关系为什么会那么差，但没有深想，她的经历使她明白，这个世界上很多事的复杂程度远超过人自己能想象。  
她只是低头，依依不舍地松开桑萨斯的袖子，轻声又说了一遍：“对不起。“  
气氛再度冷场，圆夏一言不发地开始吃东西，以肢体语言表明她对桑萨斯以外的任何陌生人唯恐避之不及的态度，直到她注意到桑萨斯已经吃完，马上抬头开口：“我吃饱了。”  
清脆的碰撞声响起，桑萨斯放下刀叉站起身，顺手抓过圆夏肩侧的一把长发，径自向外走去。  
圆夏在他起身时也马上跟着站起来，没有试图把头发抽回来，快步跟着他走出餐厅，隐约听见被抛在身后的年轻首领对老者道歉的声音。  
桑萨斯突然加重了手上的力道，圆夏吃痛地轻哼一声：“桑萨斯先生？”  
桑萨斯冷笑：“不装了？”  
圆夏好一会儿才明白桑萨斯的意思。  
他指的是圆夏对老者的态度。  
由于生存经历，圆夏本能地会用她能察觉到最符合对方意愿的方式与人相处，最明显的就像，贝尔菲格尔只在她面前强调过一次“我是王子哦”，她就开始对他用“王子先生”的称呼方式。  
这些举动，有些圆夏自己察觉得到，有些圆夏自己都没发现便已下意识做了，这些由生存经历带来的潜意识自我保护措施，总能让她更容易与人相处。  
而且在形成人格之前便看了太多众生百态，让圆夏的是非观都有些模糊，正是因此才完全不排斥黑手党，她的防备和善意都是无差别对待任何人的。  
今天她对那位老人，或许是第一次抗拒运用这种本能。  
“……因为，我觉得桑萨斯先生不想和他呆在一起。”  
她判断不出桑萨斯是爱还是恨他，基本的观察根本了解不到那么深刻的感情，但她知道桑萨斯不想长时间和他呆在一起，所以她不喜欢他。  
桑萨斯冷哼一声，松开圆夏的头发。  
圆夏察觉到桑萨斯因为她可以说自作聪明或自以为是的举动确实在生气，但是，她只是雏鸟情结和爱屋及乌有点严重，并非打算以桑萨斯的意志为生活。  
而且，那生气之中……还有别的什么。  
她突然想到路斯利亚那张纸条，“二人世界”。  
圆夏绽放了微笑，赶上前两步，伸手拉住了桑萨斯的手。  
桑萨斯一瞬间抬手就想甩开她，却猛地停住，然后——仍然没有回头——回以几乎握碎她手骨的力度。

 

于2010.8.18


	4. 番外一·圆夏与桑萨斯不知道的事

Part.1  
已不再是清晨的餐桌上，似乎是空气中掠过无形的波动，刚刚还谈笑着的面容已恢复成银发剑士惯常的傲慢姿态，贝尔菲格尔发出一声失望的叹息，没见动作，铁丝反光的银线一闪，钉在对面墙壁上的飞刀收回他手中，途中在动作如同断了一个节拍的银发男子颊侧擦过，让已经不再流血的细细伤口重新显露。  
从圆夏的突然离去当贝尔菲格尔收刀都只发生在电光火石之间，出乎意料的伤口让银发剑士的战斗本能完全觉醒，一把抽出剑，斯夸罗发出一声极低气压的怒吼——  
“贝尔菲格尔！！！”

 

Part.2  
“啊啊，我非要勉强桑萨斯来参加新年酒会是不是真的做错了？”泽田纲吉望着报告头疼不已。  
“又怎么了，蠢纲？”  
泽田苦笑：“酒会上的一个女仆，似乎因为被桑萨斯抓去倒酒，过于恐惧而出现了记忆空白的现象。桑萨斯的煞气真是一年比一年重了，可也就是新年酒会能让大家都聚一聚，而且桑萨斯也从来不愿意到总部来看九代目……”

 

Part.3  
千辛万苦终于在彭哥列十代生日宴会接近尾声时找到躺在休息室沙发上呼呼大睡的迪诺，马列尼奥已经急得恨不得报警了。  
被推醒的迪诺只记得朝师弟的方向走过去，途中自己绊倒，倒下前最后看到的人影是——桑萨斯！？  
哈哈哈，怎么可能。  
迪诺流着冷汗自我排解，桑萨斯怎么会有那种同情心把他送到休息室来，不嫌他挡路直接从他身上踩过去就不错了。  
应该还是哪个好心人把自己送到休息室的吧。迪诺想着。  
不过，自己把自己绊倒不算还一跤就摔昏了，部下们心中迪诺独自一人时的废材等级又上了一个新的高度。

 

Part.4  
确认了安排，桑萨斯懒得多费一句话，直接把圆夏拎了出去。  
看着圆夏跌跌撞撞地跟出去，泽田总觉得为圆夏的未来忧心。  
里包恩突然出现，一手杖打在泽田头上：“蠢纲，这么好（用）的女孩子没能留在本部，都是你的错。”  
泽田委屈至极地捂着头：“这我有什么办法？”


	5. 番外二·圆夏与彭格列

问题一 圆夏与雨守的称呼

“圆夏！”  
“嗯？雨守先生？”彭格列总部的长廊上，圆夏停步回身，“雨守先生有事？”  
“呐，这个给你。”山本武把手中的录影带递给少女，圆夏接过，看了一下上面张牙舞爪的“通往剑帝之路”几个字。  
“‘剑帝’不是师父的称号吗？这个是师父的笔迹吧？”  
“是斯夸罗。”山本武阳光爽朗地笑，“这是斯夸罗以前给我的，记录了他的一百场决斗，前两天他联系我让我在你过来时交给你。”  
“还有，”仍是少年的雨守很自然地拍拍年长他一岁但比他矮上不少的少女的头，“不要叫的这么生疏嘛。”  
圆夏没有避开，又看了看手中的录影带：“你跟师父学剑？那么我该叫你师兄？”  
“唉？不，这个呀，我的剑术是和老爸学的。”  
“家传剑术？带艺投师对吧。”圆夏一脸我明白地回拍了拍少年的肩，突然想起，“泽田先生还在等我！那就这样，师兄，我先走啦。”  
“唉，等等，那个称呼……”老爸会不会杀了他？

 

问题二 圆夏与岚守的道歉（谢）

“虽然是特殊情况，但毕竟未经允许就把草巫小姐带到了意大利，一定要好好道一次歉才行。”  
因为泽田纲吉的这句话，狱寺隼人现在不情不愿地站在草巫圆夏面前：“喂，女人……”  
紧皱着眉。讨厌所有比自己年长的人，狱寺根本没法和长他一岁的草巫圆夏“好好相处”，并且凭心而论，他认为除了泽田纲吉本人外使用火焰的人都是对十代目的亵渎——所以他也不喜欢巴吉尔。  
还没等他终于拼出道歉的词句，容貌清甜的女孩笑了笑：“岚守先生，谢谢。”  
狱寺惊讶地挑起眉。  
“谢谢你带我来见桑萨斯先生。”  
她微微躬身，然后从狱寺身侧走了过去。  
狱寺面无表情地站在原地，他实在说不清，他是稍微喜欢还是更讨厌草巫圆夏了一点。

 

问题三 圆夏与云守的夙仇 上

“唔，这个财团窜得可真快啊。”  
圆夏咬着笔，面对笔记本电脑上的资料犹豫着。  
“总觉得发展方向很奇怪……”  
圆夏关注这个新近崛起的财团已经有一段时间了，尽管这个财团已经是难能可贵的有纪律有手腕，但于圆夏而言还是浅嫩得很——显然对方不这么觉得，前不久在利益开始有所冲突，圆夏进行警告之后，对方回以了相当狂妄的答复。  
“这种大手笔资金流向不明的举动，还真是向黑手党旗下的公司呢，不过彭格列，还有几个大盟友和对手家族的公司里都没有这一家呀……”  
对于自己的情报非常有自信，并且因为不爽而懒得更加详细调查的少女露出轻快的笑容：  
“总之，这个‘风纪财团’，不狠狠教训一下，可枉费了我也是瓦利亚成员呢。”

提示一：风纪财团是云雀恭弥的私人财产，不属于彭格列  
提示二：大家永远不要忘记，圆夏是个万能

 

问题三 圆夏与云守的夙仇 下

“我—受—够—了！”  
彭格列十代首领的办公室大门被呯地踢开，一头墨黑长发，身着黑色西装套裙的女子狠狠瞪着办公桌后的青年，可惜由于清丽的容颜魄力不足。  
‘这是那个吧？’  
‘对啊对啊肯定又是为了那个……’  
女仆们的窃窃私语被隔绝在甩上的门外，圆夏大步走上前，双手撑在桌子上气势惊人地盯着他：“泽田先生！诺亚明明是我家小孩为什么总被认为是混蛋麻雀云守的儿子！？”  
“这个……”当然是因为像啊。  
微微后退避开圆夏从肩头滑落险些扫到脸上的黑发，这话泽田也只敢在心里说。  
谁都没想到，桑萨斯的冷硬容貌和圆夏的清甜长相会组合出那种效果：黑色的柔软短发，狭长的黑眸，偏向东方的肤色和五官，一脸懒散的冷酷，再加上小小年纪便学他父亲外套披肩——活生生就是云雀恭弥的翻版！  
　诺亚难道不像我吗？难道不像桑萨斯先生吗？一个个都以为他姓麻雀是怎么回事？”圆夏已经忍不住揪起了泽田纲吉的衣领。  
五官当然其实不怎么像，但重要的是气场，相似度太高让人想不认错都难。而且是云雀不是麻雀……  
“连师兄都开始看到诺亚就喊小云雀！！真是——我•受•够•了！”  
“圆夏你冷静点——你跟我说我也没办法啊！”

 

问题四. 圆夏与彭格列的姓氏

“……然后，泽田先生只要在这里发言……这样……就可以了。”  
“好的，我明白了。”  
十分信任地把谈判流程全权交给身侧的年轻女子，泽田笑容温和，点头后首先走进会议室。  
圆夏在他之后进入，对已等在会议室的此次谈判对象淡淡颔首，介绍：“这是十代首领。”  
然后自我介绍：“我是草巫圆夏。”  
泽田一怔，但并不突兀开口，到谈判如预期结束，圆夏收拾资料时才问：“圆夏，你刚刚的自我介绍……”  
“有什么问题？”  
“你不是应该说‘圆夏•彭格列’……”和桑萨斯结婚以来不都是这么说的吗？  
女子动作一停，露出一个略显阴暗的笑容：“因为我不想再听到了哦，‘十代夫人真是贤内助’‘彭格列十代什么时候结婚了’之类的话。”  
“嗯……”的确容易产生这类误会……等等，泽田纲吉觉得自己似乎听到了枪上膛的声音。  
“这是什么……”声音？  
最后一个词还未出口，一把枪身印着红色“X”的黑色手枪已抵在他腰间，圆夏的语气重新变得清和：“泽田先生什么也不会对桑萨斯先生说的对吧？”  
“我没听到什么值得特意对桑萨斯说的事啊。”泽田也迅速恢复了温和的笑容，“不过这个是？”桑萨斯的枪？  
“因为我的死气之炎比较弱，”毕竟是从桑萨斯身上得到的一部分能力，“所以桑萨斯先生让瓦利亚技术部做了一把给我。”反正桑萨斯先生用的也不是七代当初用的那两把。

 

问题五 圆夏与十代的婚礼

“……圆夏？”  
惊讶于面前女子的出现，泽田纲吉看向她身后的门口。  
圆夏淡淡坐到他身边：“我说‘作为一个十九岁被从普通世界扯进黑手党，还嫁给暗杀部队首领为妻的女人，我应该说得上几句话吧’，你那位忠犬先生就放我进来了。”  
泽田什么都没说，重新低下头。  
圆夏也不看向他：“当然世川小姐被绑架受伤，不能说完全不是你的错……”  
她顿了一下，似乎在考虑用词，泽田纲吉声音沙哑地开口：“只有你会这么说……”他们都只会安慰他“不是你的错”“京子好好回来了只是一点小伤”，这次连大哥都一样。  
“因为我是旁观者。”圆夏侧过脸面对泽田，“泽田先生，你从来都很难取舍，或者说，不愿意做出选择，你宁愿……对现实视而不见。”  
她最后一句话的语气越发轻淡，不像在说面前的泽田纲吉，泽田觉得似乎从她此刻的样子中看到了几年前刚刚到彭格列时抱膝缩在角落里的女孩子。  
“其实你现在只有两个选择，让世川小姐彻底和这个世界脱离关系，或者让她进入。而前者显然不可能，她的哥哥已经是晴守了。”  
“可是……”  
“泽田先生，你知不知道？有时候排斥与保护代表的是对被保护者能力与意志的蔑视，你认为好的方式也不一定是最合适的。算了，不说这个。你只需要明白，边缘者是最危险的，事到如今世川小姐根本不可能置身事外，还不如让她当彭格列夫人，才会有最好的保护。”  
“咦、咦？彭、彭……”  
“黑手党首领的夫人也没必要一定要干涉黑手党事物，你把她隔离保护起来也可以。”圆夏仔细看着泽田纲吉涨成通红的脸色，“泽田先生，你是不是从来没有想过，世川小姐也是喜欢你的？”  
“啊！？”  
看着震惊到差点从沙发上翻下去的年轻首领，圆夏叹了口气：“双方都迟钝成这个样子，也真有点可悲呢。”  
“……到现在都还称桑萨斯为‘先生’的人有什么资格说我？”  
虽然软弱，虽然容易动摇，泽田纲吉一旦下定决心，却比谁都坚强，因而马上振作起来，不甘示弱地回击。  
圆夏不为所动：“桑萨斯先生知道我什么时候会叫他名字就够了。”  
她停顿一下，突然问：“那么泽田先生什么时候办婚礼？”  
“唉？”泽田纲吉突然有了不好的预感。  
“泽田先生会邀请瓦利亚全员的对吧？”  
一听这个饱含期待的声音泽田就觉得全身汗毛倒竖：“你想对我的婚礼做什么！？”  
圆夏露出了危险的笑容：“你说呢？利用我和桑萨斯先生的婚礼肃清叛徒的泽田先生？”  
“那不是桑萨斯安排的吗！？”  
“怎么可能！桑萨斯先生气得回去拆了一幢楼！”圆夏不假思索地反驳，然后两人一齐停顿，对望一眼，异口同声：“不会真的是巧合吧？”  
泽田纲吉心有余悸：“那彭格列和瓦利亚还真是默契……”  
圆夏不满地看向他：“就算如此，既然最终受益者是泽田先生，我还是打算把这笔帐记在泽田先生身上。”  
“圆夏，”泽田无奈极了：“那是我一生一次的婚礼……”  
“桑萨斯先生难道又会答应我再办一次婚礼吗？”  
终于被戳到痛处，圆夏消沉地垂下眼，沉默片刻后说：  
“不管怎么样你至少该补偿我一下吧？瓦利亚财政独立……算了，你补批我和桑萨斯先生的蜜月旅行假好了。”  
泽田纲吉一边庆幸她放过了瓦利亚财政独立这个难缠的话题，一边试着把“蜜月旅行”这个词和桑萨斯联系在一起，想象失败打了个寒战。  
“倒是可以……但是，桑萨斯会同意吗？”  
圆夏抬眸直视泽田纲吉，惊讶地说：“如果桑萨斯先生不同意，我怎么可能提出来？”

 

尾声

“圆夏……问你一个问题。”  
“请说，泽田先生。”  
“你的性格是不是有点变了？我不是指你刚到意大利时很胆小的样子，但是头几年你对人态度都温和客气，这几年变得比较……直接？”  
“是吗？啊——”  
圆夏想了想，她的性格这几年还真是活泼不少，不过这也不奇怪，成天呆在瓦利亚那一帮人里面。当然会受些影响。  
她很久以前就说过——  
“我是瓦利亚。”


	6. 番外三·少年啊！人生是充满磨难的～

【片想一】  
“桑萨斯先生，任务。”  
黑发黑眸，一身血腥气的男孩将任务报告扔在高大男人面前的桌子上，桑萨斯的视线越过办　　公桌，俯视着自家小鬼。  
“洗干净，垃圾东西。”他面无表情地说：“圆夏会担心。”

大概是由于母亲的影响吧，诺亚•彭格列虽然会在私下叫桑萨斯爸爸，平时却习惯以“桑萨斯先生”称呼他。  
另外，由于诺亚在连自己都不记得的年纪曾天真的说过“我长大要变得很强保护妈妈！不让爸爸再欺负妈妈！”此后两人一直看起来关系冷淡，不过其实父子俩关系真的很好。

 

【片想二】  
十二岁的男孩闲闲地坐在花坛边缘，黑色瓦利亚制服外套披在肩上，等待母亲谈完公事。  
“诺亚哥哥来陪我玩吧？”不知何时站到身侧的女孩儿仰头看着他。当代首领的独女有一头浅黄的头发和明亮的暖橙色眼睛，笑容如花圃里的花朵。  
诺亚低头，冷淡地看向小他六岁的女孩：“想找我玩？”  
“因为——诺亚哥哥很危险啊。”泽田奈留笑容甜纯地说。  
诺亚的目光终于集中在她身上。  
她看出来了？  
他周围的人总是会忽略，论能力，他还拥有遗传自妈妈的成分，论性格，他还有从爸爸那里遗传的部分。  
前者显然因为大家总习惯性地忘记他妈妈是个全才，后者，大概因为他遗传自妈妈的瞳色和偏向东方化、五官柔和的这张脸吧。  
少年露出了一个有着危险的邪气，甚至带些残酷意味的笑容。

 

【片想三】  
指环战。  
云之战。  
虽然是“亲生父女理念不合倒戈相向”这样听起来十分像狗血伦理剧的旁白，但双方的确实明确了觉悟赌上了信念进行的决斗。  
半点开不得玩笑（区别仅在于“指环”其实是彭格列匣）。  
黑发男子与刚满二十岁的黑发青年步上场地，一边黑色西装一丝不苟，一边外套披在肩上静静垂下。  
“好像‘云雀学长’……”  
“好像父子对决……”  
两声感叹分别从十代与十代雨守口中冒出，诺亚微微眯眼。  
“是啊，”他清晰的声音在夜中传开极远，“我从小就总听到这样的话，说我更像十代云守的儿子什么的……”  
他说话间已一跃而起，寒光从手中冒出，当头朝云雀恭弥劈下：“所以请你这个成天满口咬杀的混蛋也被杀一回吧！”  
两把小臂长的短刀十字交叉砍在云雀几秒前立足的地上，制造出巨大的裂缝，柄末相连的长长锁链和外套一齐扬起，硝尘乱滚。

 

【片想四】  
不大的和式庭院里，微风轻拂，茶香袅袅。  
“你还挺悠闲啊。”诺亚喝了口茶，看向茶桌对面的男人。  
“呐，我本来的愿望就是过这样的平凡生活呀，没想到退位之后反倒如愿以偿了。”泽田纲吉放下茶盏，笑得温和。  
“被十四岁的女儿逼宫退位的人没资格这么说。”诺亚冷淡地说，又喝了口茶。  
“我倒没想到，奈留会是激进派呢。”棕发男人笑得有些无奈，更多是包容，在那个位置时坚守信念，然后“要繁盛，要毁灭，随你喜欢”，把这句话传给下一代，他的所有使命就结束了。  
“至少她没有你的天真——‘黑手党的存在无法消灭，既然如此就掌控它’，不错的想法。”  
“所以你才是她的云守呀。那么，诺亚，你特地来找我有什么事？”  
“是有事告诉你。”诺亚也放下茶盏，“来这里之前我也告诉了桑萨斯先生，说法是‘你没做到，你儿子我也没做到的事，你孙子可以做到了’。”  
“啊？”泽田纲吉没听明白。  
诺亚浮现带着骨子里的狂肆的愉快笑容：“下个月我和奈留结婚。”  
“啊！？”

 

PS.云战诺亚胜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附录 原创人物设定
> 
> 姓名：草巫圆夏  
> 性别：女  
> 年龄：正文18-19/番外19-25  
> 外貌：黑发黑瞳，清甜无害  
> 属性：大空、云  
> 职务；瓦利亚特别顾问、文书助理、财政主管  
> 武器：单把七代手枪  
> 匣兵器：霄（大鹏）  
> 简介：伪万能，微天然。对所有陌生人事物警戒心强，但时间短，容易亲信，最喜欢的词是“桑萨斯先生”，看到就高兴，讨厌一切关于桑萨斯的坏话，讨厌关于“混蛋麻雀”的话题，除非他倒霉。
> 
>  
> 
> 姓名：诺亚•彭格列  
> 性别：男  
> 年龄：番外4-20  
> 外貌：黑发黑瞳，俊秀精致  
> 属性：大空、云  
> 职务：彭哥列十一代云守，瓦利亚十一代首领  
> 武器：双刀（小臂长，尾端用长链连在一起）  
> 匣兵器：亚历克斯（白狮）  
> 简介：显性母控，隐性父控。最讨厌的词是“子承父业”，因为不仅继承了瓦利亚还“继承”了总被认为更像自己生父的云守之位，讨厌关于“混蛋麻雀”的一切话题，甚至包括他倒霉。
> 
>  
> 
> 姓名：泽田奈留  
> 性别：女  
> 年龄：番外6-14  
> 外貌：黄发橙瞳，纯真可爱  
> 属性：大空  
> 职务：彭哥列十一代  
> 武器：双枪  
> 匣兵器：克里斯汀（雌狮）  
> 简介：伪天然真腹黑，激进派。喜欢花，超直感极强，讨厌的词是“运气”。不认可父亲的理想主义，十四岁集齐守护者后马上发动政变，指环（彭格列匣）战胜（没打到大空战就胜了）。继承仪式后不久与诺亚结婚。


	7. 番外四·圆夏与未来之战

幕一. 圆夏的出场

在狱寺将炸药填入左手的骷髅、对准敌人之际，仿佛炽亮的光束划破苍穹，一道火焰由上而下在他之前击中野猿：“去死吧，垃圾！”  
伴随着这声暴喝，敌人连惊呼都没发出便化为灰烬，随后，火焰射来的方向什么东西如陨石般砸中地面，激起一片气浪与尘雾。  
还有点昏昏忽忽的山本支起身体，讶然道：“这个焰枪，这个语气……”  
狱寺不可置信地喃喃：“但声音是女的……”  
硝烟弥漫中首先浮现的是一只握着X手枪的纤长的手，然后是容颜清丽的女子，衬衣，西装式外套，交叉状的宽皮带与短裙长靴，统一的黑色中白衬衣的胸口部位清楚地钉着瓦利亚的标志。巨大的白鸟悬于身侧，背上坐着还不太弄得清情况的世川京子，羽翼下是呈脱力状态被拎在爪子上的泽田纲吉。  
“！”  
“十代目！”  
墨黑中长发的年轻女子显然带着相当好奇和趣味地看着两位年少的守护者，然后露出带着淡淡傲气的笑容：“瓦利亚特别顾问前来支援——我是圆夏•彭格列，桑萨斯先生的妻子。”  
少年们一致地露出被噎到的表情。  
那个桑萨斯——居然结婚了！？

 

幕二. 圆夏的匣

以斯夸罗的大嗓门为开端的录影带，在瓦利亚的几个干部打成一团时却突然插入了令人意外的毫不突兀的柔音：“师父、王子先生，等一下，让给我说两句……”  
然后屏幕转向，画面上出现身着瓦利亚制服黑发披肩的女子。  
“！？”  
惊讶中众人的目光都转向切实站在房间中的女子，圆夏撩了撩头发：“有什么可惊讶？录这份录像时我人还在瓦利亚啊。”  
“诸位好，十年前的泽田先生还不认识我吧？——还有守护者们。总之，瓦利亚与彭格列之间的交流基本由我负责。”屏幕内的女子用一模一样的声音说道，“意大利的所有战场就放心交给瓦利亚。泽田先生，我们等待着你的回归或永不回来。祝您武运——”  
画面结束了。  
“永不回来是什么意思？”狱寺隼人申请不善地盯着圆夏，掏出炸弹。  
“字面意思。”圆夏轻笑一声：“不用费力了，忠犬先生，即使十年后的你面对我也讨不到便宜呢。”  
“你——”  
“比起那个，我更想知道，”里包恩跳上狱寺的肩制止了他的动作，看向圆夏，“你比了平还晚出发，怎么能提前他那么多到达？”  
“我的匣兵器是大鹏。”圆夏干脆地回答：“垂翼遮天，瞬息万里——”  
她笑了笑：“它叫‘霄’。” 

 

幕三. 圆夏的支援

“既然是来支援，那么你也参加突袭吗？”餐桌上泽田纲吉忐忑地问。  
“不会。”  
“为什么！？”显然对圆夏的战斗力抱了相当期望，泽田纲吉失声喊了出来。  
“我是文职人员哦。”圆夏支着下巴，若有所思地看着餐桌对面十四岁的彭格列首领，“虽然武力值还算不错，但我有一个绝对致命的弱点，在这个弱点解决之前，会轮到我上战场，一定是瓦利亚的人已经死光了。”  
她扬眉笑起来，清丽的面容上还残留着少女时代的余影，令这个笑容显得分外甜柔：“呐，泽田先生，既然你没死，把批准瓦利亚财政独立的文件签了好不好？现在意大利战场全靠瓦利亚支撑，没有签字很不方便呢。”   
“咦、我？啊……”泽田红了脸，乖乖地就想在推过来的文件上签字，里包恩一脚把他的脸踢向一边：“当然不可能。”  
黑衣婴儿踩在文件上转向圆夏：“且不论批不批准，如果你有能力支撑瓦利亚财政独立，让你上战场倒真是太浪费人才。”  
“没错。”知道希望不大，圆夏也没怎么遗憾，对里包恩略含讽刺的称赞心安理得地接受下来。  
“其实支援倒不一定需要我来，我主要是为了给师兄送这个。”她掏出一盘录影带放在山本武面前，“这次轮到我给你了哦，十年前的师兄的话，得重新看一遍了呢。”  
“这是，斯夸罗？哈哈，原来十年后的我拜斯夸罗为师了啊。”少年山本爽快地接受，望着年长他许多的女子微笑，“那么圆夏就是我师妹？”  
圆夏露出回忆起什么的表情，然后伸手拍了拍仍比她高的雨守：“请多指教，十年前的师兄。”

 

幕四. 圆夏的诅咒

“竟然跑到并盛中学来，那只麻雀果然任性麻烦的要死，害我找加百罗涅先生还得跑到这里来……”圆夏翻着手上的资料轻声抱怨着，推开通往天台的门，“加百罗涅先生，瓦利亚的物资补给——”  
她为看见的场景顿住。  
迪诺•加百罗涅仰躺着，双手被自己的外套绑在天台栏杆上，鞭子拐子都扔在一边，披着制服外套的少年云守单膝插在他两腿之间，另一膝压在他胸口，揪着他的领子，正在吻他。  
迪诺昏昏糊糊地看见圆夏，瞬间涨红了脸，挣扎着想坐起来，少年云守单手插进他头发轻松地把他压制回去，微微偏头，冷漠厌烦地看向圆夏。  
圆夏在他开口之前说：“抱歉打扰了。”关上门。  
很让人震惊，但是……现在世界这么开放，前几年连日本都允许同性恋结婚了，身边出现一对同性恋也没什么稀奇吧。  
圆夏一边走下楼梯一边想。经历丰富到其实早就在遥远的地方见识过同性恋的女子很快从惊讶中摆脱出来，决定还是当什么都没看见。  
话说他们都不关一下门吗？罗马尼奥先生到哪里去了？  
然后圆夏又反应过来，即使需要守门罗马尼奥先生也不要在比较好，毕竟人家亲热总不能还放个部下在旁边。这么说来，虽然是师徒，怪不得加百罗涅先生被压……  
毕竟时当然不能还放个部下在旁边。  
“我可真没想到诅咒会是这样实现……”  
圆夏不觉喃喃出了声。  
虽然因为自家四岁儿子经常被说像云守，而让她曾愤怒地诅咒被称为浮云的男人将来没有孩子，这样看来云守真的不会有孩子了。  
“真灵验。”  
圆夏的心情非常复杂。

（不用怀疑，我是HD党的）

 

幕五. 圆夏的师门

“所以我讨厌身高这个问题——明明是十年前的师兄还比我高这么多。”  
从练剑室出来，圆夏不满地松开为练剑而编起的辫子。

其实与其说圆夏个子矮，倒不如说彭格列的男性们除了泽田纲吉全部身材过高，其中最突出的就是桑萨斯，二十四厘米的差距让圆夏在于桑萨斯一同出席宴会时，不得不穿十几厘米的高跟鞋，才能让她显得不那•么•娇•小。  
而因泽田曾忧虑地认为她与桑萨斯不合适，被圆夏铭记成她配不上桑萨斯的批评，因此对她与桑萨斯的相适度一类的问题多少都有点敏感。  
“哈哈圆夏的剑术已经很厉害啦，这一点身高也不算什么优势了。”没察觉她抱怨的真正原因，少年雨守对这个年长的师妹接受得相当自然，天然程度比成年时更甚，“圆夏的时雨苍燕流真的非常好呢。”  
“师兄自己说‘虽然只能传一人但用招时被看去了也没办法’我才学的，反正是你的家庭教师还没到，我才暂代一下，就想干脆用你自己的剑招试试？”  
“很好的想法！”山本的眸子里还带着方才激烈比拼后的余辉，“我的家庭教师到底是谁？算了不要说了，让我期待一下吧。”  
说话间他们已走到了餐厅，打开门走进去，山本又笑起来：“说起来真没想到我会拜斯夸罗为师呢。”  
“为什么想不到？”圆夏奇怪地望着他，“师兄不是很喜欢师父吗？”  
“呃，是很喜欢没错——”山本考虑着措词，迪诺却也出现在门口：“山本，你的家庭教师来了。”  
“？”  
一身水迹的长发身影出现，山本武惊喜地喊出来人的名字：“斯夸罗——”  
“师父！”清脆的女声插入，圆夏像小鸟一样高兴地扑到斯夸罗身上。  
斯夸罗好脾气地揉揉她的头发，把金枪鱼塞进她怀里：“交给你了。”  
然后转头，一个凌厉的肘击直接让山本武贴墙。  
“！”“山本！”  
相对于震惊的众人，抱着金枪鱼的圆夏淡定地看着：“是师兄欠教训。”  
要是像她一样被师父天天放血地训练，才不会输给那个缺眉毛的假骑士。  
斯夸罗把吐血昏迷的山本拦腰扛起，转身就走，圆夏打量了一下怀里的金枪鱼，望向斯夸罗的背影：“师父，那我就做师兄喜欢的寿司了哦？”  
斯夸罗没转头，腾出一只手挥了挥：“随便！”

PS.本文中斯夸罗到的比原著早

 

幕六. 圆夏的可能

“师父，断后我来！”  
“跟着你师兄一边去！”  
“不行！最新得到的情报，白兰已经从平行世界取得了个人招式的数据，”圆夏用力抓住斯夸罗的手臂，“只有我，只有我的招式是绝不可能被他们了解、分析透彻的！”  
“你的……”  
圆夏打断他：“我没问题，师父！”  
斯夸罗盯进她的眼睛，然后转身：“不准死了！”  
没有回答，不需要回答，这是瓦利亚的默契。斯夸罗几步赶上逃跑中的众人。  
“斯夸罗……”  
“圆夏断后，我们走！”  
“咦！？”  
“可是……”  
面对众人的惊疑，斯夸罗干脆地说：“她比我强！”  
这句话当然引起了更大的震动，斯夸罗冷笑起来：“圆夏会的不止是剑术——她的能力本身，就是无尽的可能！”

无名指与小指上的空、云两枚戒指燃起火焰，大鹏腾空而起。  
“对不起，师父，这次不能用你教的剑术了呢。”时隔数年，已经习惯散发战斗的圆夏再次把头发扎起来，微笑自语，“你知道我哪些能力呢？”  
每一个可能都会诞生一个世界，她从二十六个三百六十五中得来的能力，有无数种组合，白兰能看到哪一个世界的草巫圆夏，和她是同样的？

 

幕七. 圆夏的Famiglia

战斗已至尾声，圆夏突然一头栽倒，半空的桔梗明显明白发生了什么，精神一振，拼尽余力凌厉的攻击瞬息而至。  
几秒钟圆夏便重新清醒过来，一瞬间便明白局势已被扭转。  
偏偏在这个时候……是她骗了师父。  
已经躲不过了。  
圆夏不甘心地催动云鹏化盾，想至少做出像样的防御，不想死、不能死……可是这次是真的要死了吧？  
灼热的光焰突然爆发，金红色穿透云盾射入眼睛，圆夏一时不能置信：“桑萨斯先生……”  
一只手穿透还未成型的云盾，强劲地将圆夏带入怀中，桑萨斯冷漠地直视着敌人，没有低头看怀中的女子一眼，却单手紧紧搂着她的腰。  
随同而来的瓦利亚全员默契地四散迎敌，一声不出，圆夏仰头望着桑萨斯的下颔和侧脸，喃喃地说：“对不起……”  
她微微低头，抵着桑萨斯的胸口：  
“桑萨斯先生，我很想你。”  
随后的战斗中桑萨斯完全没有把圆夏放开过，圆夏也安然待在他怀里，直到泽田纲吉和白兰•杰索打上，圆夏才终于抽空问：  
“桑萨斯先生，你们都来了日本，那诺亚呢？”  
“镇守总部。”  
“——诺亚？”虽然她按诺亚方舟给儿子取了名字，但不意味着他真有救世主的能力呀。  
“我儿子比小鬼的雷守差？”  
“不，强很多。”圆夏斩钉截铁地说。  
老实说她见到十年前的雷守很吃惊，彭格列十代以这种乱来的方式还没败掉，从各种意义上来说都很强大了。  
她忍不住笑了笑，偏头靠在桑萨斯身上，闭上眼睛：“桑萨斯先生，战后我们再去旅行一次吧。你，我，还有诺亚，我们三个人一起。”  
她感到一只有力的大手握住了她的手，十指交叉——


	8. 衍生·如此一家

战争结束了。  
是的，所有参与者无不将之称为战争，虽然最后决战的仅有二十来个人，白兰炫耀过的大部队并未有出场机会，其它势力也早已缄默无声，但踏上山巅之前，其下的山体已经由太多黑道白道国内国外的势力填成。这是个战争被滥化的时代，这是个战争被神化的时代，有十几个人作战，也有一夫当关万夫莫开。  
不管怎么说，白兰死了，一切都以奇迹般的方式结束了。  
因为白兰引起的一切变化都被抹消，包括白兰这些年所做的无数改弦换命之举，他随手投放的无根之水般的技术，他杀死和挽回的人，他抹消和扶持的势力，一夜之间天翻地覆，世界局势一片混乱。  
当然，这混乱是对知情人而言，只有直面过白兰或密鲁菲奥雷的对象才能保有已经不存在的过去的记忆。  
对于这些势力来说，这段时间是外交部最忙碌的时候，同时也是，暗杀部队最休闲的时候。

瓦利亚放了长假，圆夏却没有，因为圆夏正是彭格列外交部职权最高的人。  
完全站在瓦利亚立场上的圆夏，与总部合作最多的方面就是对外谈判。圆夏观察细节、揣测心理和随机应变的能力极其强大，甚至有在很大范围内擅自改动谈判条款的权力，泽田纲吉和里包恩都考虑过任命她为外交部长，终究因桑萨斯的妻子这个身份太敏感作罢。

世界上一切客观的事物都退回了白兰出现之前，主观的东西却不会改变，比如人心。  
白兰从黑手党起家，在打败之前几乎统一了意大利的地下世界，他消失之后，也是意大利黑手党对眼前的新世界最无所适从。  
众多组织或新旧首领共聚一堂，或分裂的各部再回旧处，或消灭的敌人重返人间，几乎没人来得及看清如今这个世界到底是什么样子，就卷入火拼、仇杀、乱斗。  
能够秋毫无犯，冷眼旁观的，只有重回巅峰的彭格列。  
最混乱最盲目的时期过后，意大利黑手党迫不得已迎来一次势力重新划分的会议，年轻的教父，彭格列十世泽田纲吉是唯一的裁决者。

说到底黑手党最重实力，会议只不过面子上好看，彭格列的威望刚刚重新建立，也需要时间修生养息，泽田纲吉只是公布了部分彭格列收集的对世界现状描述资料，以及几条基本的约束规则，还有在一定限度下的矛盾必须用协商与谈判来解决的那个限度标准。  
于是，庞大的、漫长的商谈拉开了序幕。  
这次兵荒马乱的大洗牌后，因为草屋圆夏出众的能力，以及她从头到尾参加了战争的资历，她被正式外借到彭格列总部，挑起这次外交行动的总纲。

被外借到总部圆夏已经驾轻就熟，相当知人善用、或者物尽其用的里包恩时常把她推出去陪同泽田纲吉进行外交，直到有了诺亚圆夏才不怎么出去。  
但以前哪次都没有这次这么大型和危险。  
黑手党世界的谈判不可能文质彬彬，所有的迷茫和火气都未发泄殆尽，危险无处不在。而且白兰的统治方式粗暴而直接，当初很多组织直接被合并，很难说是自愿的还是压力下被迫投降还是被攻破，换言之，很难界定是敌是友。  
谈判人员的安全必须有保障，所以所有的谈判小组都有武装成员随同，圆夏也不例外。  
在彭格列呆了七年，圆夏的身份始终是文职人员，在瓦利亚她很少出任务，偶尔出去身边基本上也都会有干部陪同。  
充满温情的彭格列总部很简单地认为是瓦利亚干部们对年轻女孩的体恤和疼爱。虽然没有刻意隐瞒，但七年来彭格列确实无一人知晓她的真实“病因”。  
圆夏身边必定要有一个瓦利亚的人，从性格到形象都只有斯夸罗能在外交上出面，而彭格列总部适合和他们两个搭档的就不多了，必须身份相当，对瓦利亚不排斥，武力强大，比较善于思考或者说愿意去思考。  
第一条就把人员划在了守护者里，再一条条排除下来，只有山本武。  
这个组合得出来，泽田纲吉都忍不住囧。

因为那“师徒”关系，他们的接触并不少，一个天然神经大条的山本，一个貌似正常却总在奇异地方较真的圆夏，再加一个丝毫不被常理束缚的斯夸罗，这三人撞在一起时总会闹出些让人哭笑不得的囧事来。  
按彭格列第一杀手大人里包恩的话来说，“明明单个放出去都是独当一面的人才，凑在一起却会变成笨蛋师徒三人组”。  
好在这三人组办起正事来出乎意料的可靠，圆夏虽然能力强悍，精力终究有限，斯夸罗长年跟她一起工作默契极深不说，山本也很快跟上他们的节奏，许多时间都是他们一边赶路一边处理大量繁琐的工作信息，世界最强的剑客也免不了在外交部和情报部间来回跑腿。

这段时间在山本武和斯夸罗的陪同下在各个家族间来回，圆夏不可避免地特殊能力发作，连日程安排都为此受到影响。  
刚开始那几天几次目睹圆夏在斯夸罗身边睡觉，山本武都没想到什么不对，还打哈哈说圆夏真是累坏了呢。  
斯夸罗懒得提醒他，这本来就是圆夏的“病”，这个毫无源由的病症已经让彭格列医疗部困扰七年了。

又一次因为主持者突发性昏倒而会议暂歇，对方家族都对草屋圆夏这个著名的毛病有所耳闻，准备好休息室后不再打扰。  
圆夏靠在大大咧咧坐在沙发上的斯夸罗肩上，垂头闭目，山本武则想起圆夏已经跟难缠的谈判对手唇枪舌剑一上午，还没喝口水，他没碰饮水机里的水，而是找出圆夏手袋里还贴着路斯利亚爱心便签的小水瓶，点燃彭格列指环加热到合适的温度，这个他把握的很好，从学生时代起就是他很喜欢的一个小花招。  
把温水杯放在茶几上，看了看斯夸罗肩上女孩柔和的脸庞，山本武敏锐地感到圆夏其实已经醒过来了，但或许是太过疲倦，一时没有动，斯夸罗也纵容着她。  
山本武有种家人般的温馨感，他突然想到，便这么说了出来：“我们这样像不像爸爸妈妈和女儿？”  
接着一把剑就架到他脖子上，斯夸罗逼到眼前，凶恶地质问：“谁是妈妈！？”  
山本毫无心机地笑道：“当然是长发的斯夸罗比较像妈妈吧。”  
发问的人完全搞错重点，回答者不逞多让，笨蛋师徒三人组的最后一名成员更不会好到哪里去。  
在斯夸罗怒吼之前，失去支持扑倒在沙发上的圆夏闷闷地开口：“虽然我明白师兄想表达我们是家人的意思，但至少也该说爸爸和儿子女儿吧？而且如果你们是爸爸妈妈，难不成桑萨斯先生要叫你们岳父岳母？”  
斯夸罗想起桑萨斯去见岳父岳母之前被圆夏拼命打扮，最后拽着圆夏的头发把圆夏从更衣室里拖出来时的表情，扑哧笑了出来。  
他和山本武贴得极近，山本看到他这个笑容，突然怔了一下。  
斯夸罗毫无所觉，收剑站起来：“好了！圆夏，继续吧。”

瓦利亚高层干部中，有两则不可言说的长盛不衰的笑话，其一是圆夏曾在洗澡的时候穿到斯夸罗身上，来了一出夜半惊魂把整个瓦利亚吵醒，其二就是桑萨斯见岳父母。  
这几个词语的组合本身就已经够叫人不可思议了。  
圆夏真正的职业虽然瞒着家里，但结婚还是不可能不让父母知道，那一对普通的中产阶级中年夫妇，得知女儿有了结婚的打算后，赶来意大利想见未来的女婿的一面，这个再正常不过的消息放在瓦利亚却如同重磅炸弹。  
斯夸罗都不禁对敢把它当面向桑萨斯提出的圆夏生出敬畏之情。  
桑萨斯只回了四个字：“你自己去！”  
圆夏毫不意外，干净利落地说：“我知道桑萨斯先生不会愿意去，嗯……师父？你有空吗？能不能陪我去？”  
斯夸罗下意识看了桑萨斯一眼，怒道：“喂！死丫头，你在想什么！？”  
“因为总得有男人陪我去见父母啊，瓦利亚除了师父还有能带出去见人的吗？难道我还能去拜托泽田先生……”  
她话音未落，桑萨斯就一脚踹翻了桌子。身后传来轰然巨响，圆夏惊讶的回头：“桑萨斯先生……”  
桑萨斯的回答是给了她一枪，圆夏站着没动，那气息灼热的火焰也没打中她，擦着她的发尖掠过去，烧焦的几缕发梢和圆夏身后被洞穿的数层墙壁充分说明了桑萨斯的愤怒。  
圆夏迟疑地扭头看了看身后那灾难性的破坏，回身看向桑萨斯，认真的注视着他，“难道桑萨斯先生的意思是，你愿意去吗？”  
桑萨斯啧了一声，冷冷地把枪插回腰间，他未置一词，圆夏已经得到自己想要的答案，欢快地笑起来：“太好了！”  
她连脚步都轻快起来，翩然转身：“我去准备衣服！”

途经自己办公室，圆夏脚步一顿，想起什么，去给泽田纲吉打了个电话，告诉泽田不用他帮忙了。  
草屋夫妇的航班还是总部那边帮忙安排的，毕竟瓦利亚只是暗杀部队，彭格列已经洗白的势力和外围势力都在总部那边，圆夏的伪装身份也是。  
当时泽田纲吉便玩笑地问需不需要他帮忙，圆夏还真有点心动，泽田纲吉相貌英俊性情温柔，她父母肯定喜欢，既然都是假扮，这个人选比斯夸罗好多了。  
不过考虑到桑萨斯对泽田纲吉的排斥，这个外援不是能轻易用的。  
电话那头，泽田纲吉无奈地叹气：“我以为这次波折已经说明了什么。”  
圆夏有些茫然，下意识反问：“什么？”  
泽田纲吉温柔而严肃地说：“草屋小姐，我以一个黑手党BOSS的身份请你认真再考虑一次，你和桑萨斯真的合适吗？”  
圆夏沉默片刻，没有回答，挂了电话。  
她放下电话转身，喃喃自语：“桑萨斯先生是黑手党世界数一数二的人物，我配不上他吗？”

——她完全理解错方向了。  
自从面对九世时第一次反抗了自己的本能之后，圆夏意识到，她的生活已经安定下来，她有了一个定点，不再是颠沛流离的，于是终于能够慢慢收拾心态，不再那么小心翼翼，随时随地准备讨好别人，揣摩人心这项技能也由被动变成主动，她没理解到泽田的想法。  
这并不完全是圆夏的失误，圆夏不知道，泽田首先把她完结理解错了。  
泽田只知道她过了十几年的普通生活，以为她有一刻坚定强大平和的心，认为呆在和平的世界才对她最好。  
他不知道圆夏的能力和经历，不知道在平静祥和的生活里她什么都抓不到，如浮萍一般漂流不定才是她害怕的，她不畏惧黑暗也不排斥黑手党，只是想呆在桑萨斯身边。

桑萨斯愿意陪她去见父母可真是个意外的惊喜，圆夏拿出十二分的精力去准备，努力想做到最好。同时也让瓦利亚干部看够了笑话。  
诸如一夜翻遍西西里的餐馆介绍、打电话到总部借车和司机这些不提，对桑萨斯的举动让整个瓦利亚都不禁用仰视的目光看待圆夏。  
她用啫喱水硬把桑萨斯那嚣张的头发全压下去，变成柔顺地垂下；试着给桑萨斯化妆，掩盖他脸上的伤疤，颇有成效；帮桑萨斯选衣服，力求达到最随和可亲青春休闲的效果。  
如果说前面两点至少可以让桑萨斯坐着不动只是圆夏忙碌，最后那点就真是捋虎须。  
圆夏甚至弄来了一堆流行饰品，如时下年轻人喜欢的手链腰包什么的，连路斯利亚都被她请来当参谋，不断尝试最能让普通人接受的组合。  
桑萨斯已经换衣服换得脸色发黑，但竟然一直没有爆发。  
路斯利亚中途受不了压力悄然退出去了，圆夏还心无旁骛地盯着试衣镜。  
身上曾经停止过八年时间的桑萨斯，哪怕在破冰而出后用药剂强行拔高了自己的生理年龄，结果后遗症似乎是随后的年份里生长缓慢，到如今看起来其实比实际年龄还轻一些，若是收敛了那骇人的气势，看起来跟就圆夏差不多是一辈的人。  
但是镜子里的青年男女看起来始终有说不出的违和感，圆夏蹙眉盯着镜子喃喃自语：“不行，还有哪里不对……”  
桑萨斯终于受不了，一把拽过圆夏的长发把她拖了出去。  
最后是桑萨斯自己指了一套带点古典风味的西装，事实证明桑萨斯的眼光，配上完全垂下的柔软黑发，桑萨斯更像从古堡里走出来的贵族，很难从他身上看出黑手党的硝烟气息了。  
圆夏心服口服地去挑与之相配的女装，这时她才想起要剪掉烧焦的发尾，索性将头发剪短了不少，只到肩膀下面，让自己看起来成熟了些。

在车上圆夏才想起一个很重要的问题，她的眼光还能否作为判定普通人接受度的标准？  
于是她沮丧地发现，已经熟悉桑萨斯威压的她很难做出公正的评断，她几乎已经想不起第一次见到桑萨斯的情绪了，究竟是从什么时候起她完全不怕他的？  
心情忐忑的圆夏不得不反复叮嘱：“不要骂人，不要说脏话，不要太大声，不要掏枪，不要把脚踩到桌子上……”  
她好不容易才说服父母接受这么个从天而降的女婿， 桑萨斯必须在这一面让她父母满意才行。  
桑萨斯一直靠着椅背闭目小憩，对圆夏毫不理睬，但他既然没嫌太吵而抓着圆夏的脑袋砸到车窗玻璃上，圆夏就知道他都听进去了。

真正面对圆夏的父母时，桑萨斯并没多么刻意地去谦逊有礼，只是少说话，少有动作，总是垂着眼睛，不用那极具压迫力的眼神看人。  
但就是这么简单，桑萨斯显现出圆夏从没见过的一面。  
圆夏后知后觉地意识到，彭格列是延续十代的传统家族，桑萨斯是九代目唯一的儿子，他不可能没受过这些贵族教育。  
只是从前被他张狂跋扈的外表掩盖了，他本没必要向任何人妥协。  
无论是十世继承人，还是暗杀部队首领，桑萨斯始终在完全自由的位置上。

让桑萨斯随和可亲是不可能的，但只是让草屋夫妇可以放心交付女儿，用另一种方式也可以达到，桑萨斯看起来就像个沉默而清冷的贵族老爷，圆夏的父母不自觉就敬畏起来。  
圆夏向父母介绍时也只说未婚夫是自己的工作上司、豪门之后。这含糊其辞的说法倒是很恰当。  
母亲还悄悄对圆夏说：“你男朋友真是个贵族吗？嫁到豪门会不会压力很大，你撑得住吗？”  
圆夏想起泽田纲吉的话，很认真地说：“我没问题的，桑萨斯先生待我很好”

回去的路上，圆夏放松地倒在车后座的靠背上，高兴地说：“桑萨斯先生，我今天很开心。”  
整个晚上桑萨斯几乎没有开口，圆夏察觉到这并不是因为漠视和忍耐，而是对待不想损坏的脆弱之物的小心甚至是无措，能见到这样的桑萨斯让圆夏十分开心，这个晚上本身就让圆夏很开心。  
“我们将来也会有孩子，也会像这样审视孩子结婚的对象，”圆夏看向她身侧的男人，“桑萨斯先生，我好期待啊。”  
桑萨斯不屑地嗤笑了一声：“垃圾，等你活到那个时候再说。”  
黑手党的世界里死亡太普遍了。  
圆夏轻松地一笑：“没关系，在死之前的日子，我已经好好享受了，我很满足。”  
桑萨斯终于赞赏地笑了，这是今天他第一个真心实意的笑容，充满高傲和残暴。  
这个连死亡都视之平常的女人，泽田纲吉想让她回到普通的生活里去简直蠢透了。  
太多的波折与变化已经让她麻木，被桑萨斯与斯夸罗唤醒战斗意识和抗争之心后，让她脱离瓦利亚回到普通世界就像把火种扔进水里，没多久就会熄灭沉没。  
这一点连圆夏自己都不明白，只有桑萨斯看了出来。  
见到她本人的时候，泽田纲吉没有看出来，在桑萨斯眼里很明显，那种找不到出路，快要溺死的表情。  
泽田纲吉反复让她选择、让她考虑，太可笑了。  
桑萨斯知道，这个女人趋利避害的本能，会让她牢牢站在自己身边，哪儿都不会去。

谈判果然不会一帆风顺。暂停过后会议重新开始，圆夏一踏入会议室就感到不对，更具经验的斯夸罗和山本武甚至清楚地看到了空气的紧绷，那是在黑暗世界生活之人无比熟悉的，一触即发的感觉。  
他们没有对视，默契地微微上前一步，在圆夏身后左右，当她走到会议桌前作势要坐下之际，一把掀翻了谈判桌。  
会议室里对方的警卫和随同人员果然早有准备，第一时间护在首领身前，空气中数道波动出现，这是隐藏的埋伏，身后的会议室大门外想必也被守住。  
斯夸罗和山本武都没有丝毫犹豫地放了大招，圆夏一跃而起，踏上桌沿借力，高过所有袭击者之余，还把桌子踢向对方首领，她居高临下地在空中一挥手，愤怒之火直冲对方首领身后的巨大窗户，随着轰然巨响玻璃碎了一地。  
对方首领此时才反应过来，明白事情败露，他甚至没去指挥部下，就在一片混乱的的情况下露出狰狞到疯狂的面目，声嘶力竭地喊：“罗莎莉——罗莎莉她死了！你们为什么要杀了白兰大人！为什么不去死！”  
罗莎莉是他病故的妻子，回想起这个家族首领的资料，不用多说缘由就已经很清楚了。  
圆夏在空中蜷缩身体，冲着会议室大门的方向又放了一发愤怒之炎，被火焰推力直接推出三楼，斯夸罗紧随着她跳出来，后发先至地落地并开道，圆夏落在他身后，转头拔出焰枪对着山本武身后窗口露出来的人点射，山本武最后一个落地，发出信号弹。  
斯夸罗和山本武都是彭格列武力排行榜数一数二的人物，圆夏也声名不弱，好歹在火焰流行全世界之前，她是彭格列仅有的四个火焰使用者之一。  
即使如此圆夏的战斗力无疑被大大小看了，无怪黑暗世界有这样的误解，哪怕圆夏腰上左边挂着焰枪，右边挂着长剑，她也是个不折不扣的文职人员，那人尽皆知的毛病是她的致命弱点。  
是在与白兰开战后，圆夏才正式开始上战场，并锻炼出系统的战斗能力，真正整合、融汇和取舍她开挂来的庞大的使用武器的经验，一手枪一手剑，就是她确立的独属自己的战斗方式。  
杀出重围之后，剩下就是看到信号的突击部队的事情了。圆夏他们用不着操心。  
与白兰一战后，彭格列的声势已然不可撼动，这个家族的首领未必奢望能杀掉彭格列的干部，只是不能忍受这个抹消他一切努力的世界，在绝望的自毁之余，孤注一掷想抓住什么陪葬。  
本来就是有需求才会谈判，即使现在情况变了，也不见得必须歼灭这个家族，在如今局势下，彭格列吞并别的家族是个相当敏感的举动，并不是利益最大化的决策。  
铲除坚决与彭格列为敌的现任首领及其嫡系后，彭格列需要扶持新的首领，以及重启谈判，最好快刀斩乱麻，在最短的时间决定下来，趁机把这个家族掌握在手里。  
昏天暗地的三天忙碌结束后，这个家族被削弱一半，成为了彭格列的附属家族，圆夏最初的目标也圆满完成。  
离开之前要做的最后一件事是处刑，处决前首领作为对新首领的震慑。

回到彭格列做了报告，泽田纲吉为这个首领的举动叹了口气，然后向圆夏保证，这段期间情报部的工作有所展开，其它家族的立场陆续鉴定出来，后面的工作不会再有这种危险了。  
一回来斯夸罗就已经替圆夏去情报部骂人了，只有山本武陪圆夏来首领办公室，交接完成后，山本武问：“圆夏不喜欢杀人是吗？”  
圆夏扭头看他，有些惊异被突然问到这个问题，山本武轻松的解释：“因为阿纲也不喜欢，所以看起来还蛮明显的。但圆夏跟阿纲完全不一样呢，至少，你也不讨厌，对吧？”  
圆夏干脆的承认：“师兄真是敏锐。”  
“我猜对了？”  
“是对的。”  
山本武丝毫没有谴责意味，单纯好奇地说：“我倒是很奇怪圆夏为什么没什么罪恶感呢。”  
圆夏的确思索过这个问题：“我觉得……生命终结是很正常的事，被自然或人为终结没什么区别。”但是……她喃喃道，“……那些人一睡不醒，很可怜……”  
取完情报从走廊另一侧过来的斯夸罗一把揽过她的脑袋，压在怀里：“想太多了！死丫头！”  
圆夏一句话没说，就在他怀里昏了过去。  
斯夸罗习以为常地抱起圆夏，随便找了个房间把她放在沙发上。  
山本武跟在后面，追问：“斯夸罗也知道圆夏的想法吗？”  
斯夸罗回答：“不知道，我又没问。”不过在知道圆夏特殊体质的瓦利亚干部眼里，她的想法分外简单易懂。  
山本武似乎听出斯夸罗话语外的关心，笑眯眯地旧话重提：“哎，斯夸罗，圆夏很像我们的女儿呢，是吧？”  
他和斯夸罗都亲手教过圆夏剑术，这种因为教导缔结的关系，延伸开来也会带着关心和保护，每当在战场上，无论是刀光剑影的战场，还是唇枪舌剑的战场，看到她一展所长、所向披靡，那种自豪感不会是朋友也不会是妹妹。  
虽然对圆夏的称呼默认了和山本武的师徒关系，但两个人确实是平辈论交，斯夸罗哼了一声，没有否认。  
“……我听到了。”圆夏爬起来，面无表情地说，“提醒一下，师兄。我比你大。”  
山本武露出甚至是惊讶的表情：“对哦，圆夏比我大一岁呢。  
圆夏明白山本是真的完全忘记了，无奈地强调：“我家诺亚都五岁了哦。”  
山本武爽快地说：“总觉得圆夏还小嘛。”  
圆夏叫着师父，就确实把斯夸罗当成了长辈，在性格逐渐成熟时，幼稚的部分面对被最大限度的保留了下来，而因为这样的习惯，她即使面对十年前的山本也没有简单地当成平辈。  
圆夏说：“因为师兄到现在都没成家，才总觉得大家都还没长大。”  
山本武认真地思索了一下，点头认可圆夏的判断，然后一转头问斯夸罗：“斯夸罗有想过……要成家吗？”  
斯夸罗干脆利落地说：“没想过！！”  
他懒得理会这两个家伙的讨论，“少罗嗦乱七八糟的事了，回去！”  
斯夸罗原本指的是在总部的房间，圆夏却马上说：“说到成家，我想回去看诺亚和桑萨斯先生了。”  
山本武兴致勃勃地提议：“那今晚就一起去瓦利亚住吧。”  
圆夏立马看向斯夸罗，虽然工作由她主导，工作之外他们三人中一向是斯夸罗做主。  
少数服从多数，斯夸罗懒得反驳：“随你们便吧！麻烦的小鬼们！！”

其实斯夸罗也有点挂心，离开时间不短，不知道桑萨斯把瓦利亚又拆了几次。  
这些日子山本武和他们一起行动惯了，谁也没觉得他跟到瓦利亚有什么不对，路斯利亚见到山本武，相当热情地向他打听笹川了平的近况，斯夸罗才想起，这家伙可不是瓦利亚的人！  
圆夏直奔她的丈夫儿子而去了，山本武打哈哈地把路斯利亚的问题混过去，和斯夸罗对视半响。  
斯夸罗干脆一挥剑：“去剑室！”  
一不小心对练就成了比武，山本武在刀光中还笑呵呵的：“斯夸罗上一次和我交手是什么时候？”  
“那种事情我怎么会记得！总之是——”斯夸罗流畅至极地一剑劈过去，才把后半句补上，“很久之前的事了！”  
山本武一个仰身贴着剑面避过，问：“斯夸罗不是和十年前的我交手过吗？”  
“那叫特训！”斯夸罗一剑追过去，剑锋直接插进墙里，这让他热起来的血冷静了点，没必要真打出伤亡来，索性就此结束了。  
山本武感觉到斯夸罗战意的消弭，站着不动了。  
斯夸罗冷冷地把剑拔出来，带着点复杂说：“十年前的那个你，要不是得到初代解开指环封印，也没比你强。”  
山本武眼睛一亮：“斯夸罗在为我打抱不平吗？”  
斯夸罗一窒：“你小子什么时候才能抓到重点！”  
“这就是重点啊，彭格列指环已经被阿纲毁掉了，所以已经无所谓了吧，但是斯夸罗的夸奖很难得呢。”随着语气山本武也认真起来，“斯夸罗一直是怎么看待我的呢？”  
他很在意这一点，从十年前就很在意。  
因为劈开平静的生活，出现在他们视线里的，就是斯夸罗啊。  
那时候，拿着剑的斯夸罗，完全把他手里的剑否定了。从语言，到剑术本身，他在斯夸罗面前根本抬不起头。  
以前他只是喜欢棒球，从来没想过要拿剑，是因为斯夸罗带着危险出现，他才想要变强，想要保护大家，想要得到斯夸罗的承认。  
雨战的时候他打败了斯夸罗，那似乎是离斯夸罗最近的时候了，斯夸罗却不愿意为他所救。  
指环战后他们的交集少得可怜，阿纲的继承式上瓦利亚没有出场，连所谓指导他，也只是甩给他一盒录像带而已，明明步入相同的世界，却似乎离的越来越远。  
直到圆夏出现了。  
圆夏擅自开始叫他师兄，他其实可以纠正的，但是没有。  
通过圆夏，他又开始注视斯夸罗。  
山本武万分惋惜地说：“我有一件事一直很后悔，就是没能在雨之战救下斯夸罗。”  
看他这样子斯夸罗就很不爽：“干嘛讲得我死了一样！！老子不是被跳马救了吗！？”  
“那不一样啊。”山本武坦然地说，“你看，斯夸罗，这才是重点。”他强调，“我想救你。”  
“我不需要你救！”  
山本武轻松地说：“那换一种说法好了，我不想斯夸罗死。”  
斯夸罗越发不明白山本武想说什么，嗤笑道：“杀手就是在刀尖上职业，谁知道能不能活到明天。”  
山本武有些苦恼地说：“既然做了黑手党，我当然明白，但还是想保护。”  
斯夸罗终于意识到不对劲，几乎狂笑起来：“你想保护我！？你小子够狂妄啊！！不对，你搞错对象了吧！”  
“没有错哦。”山本武露出一口白牙，招牌的爽朗笑。  
斯夸罗目瞪口呆，就差没咬牙切齿：“你知不知道你在说什么！”  
山本武不在意地说：“我想我是知道的，云雀和迪诺不就是这样？”  
斯夸罗都不知道该怒好还是该笑好，吼道：“你还真敢想！”  
山本武稀奇地问：“喜欢斯夸罗这也不行吗？”  
剑客还是应该用剑来说话，他举起手中的剑，笑容爽朗，眼里却像燃起火：“不要紧，我会让斯夸罗，清清楚楚地明白我的心意的。”   
看到山本武露出的气势就让斯夸罗兴奋了，索性把烦心的问题都甩开，露出嗜血的笑，战斗是最和他意的了！  
对招一瞬间就被提到最激烈的程度，训练室里碎石横飞，地板和墙壁不断被割裂，两个当世最强的剑客挥剑砍劈，刀刃相撞，没过几招，山本武就劈断斯夸罗的剑，但手中剑也同时被斯夸罗绞飞。  
心火远远未散，两人不约而同开始拳脚比拼，打的越来越不成章法，越来越简单粗暴，甚至像小孩子在地上滚来滚去，战斗的热切挑起另一种热情，他们自然而然地啃咬在一起。  
如同撕咬的一吻结束，压着山本武的斯夸罗撑起身体，摸了一把嘴唇上的血，露出一个傲慢的冷笑：“爸爸妈妈，嗯？”  
山本武仰头看着斯夸罗熠熠生辉的眼睛，想，他这么在乎这个啊？  
对山本武来说体位什么的并不重要，既然斯夸罗有执念就让他在上面好了，他突然想到，明天圆夏知道了，该不会改口叫他师娘吧？

 

于2014.03.02


	9. 衍生·梦的界限

山本武从十年后回来，一直觉得很在意。  
该做的事都已经做完，危机都已经化解，会是什么在他心里牵连不去？  
直到里包恩把这个年代的草屋圆夏从东京带到并盛，并宣布：“从今天起她和你们一起修行。”  
山本武明白过来，看过了斯夸罗和桑萨斯的相处后，虽然没有主动去想，他下意识已经觉得，如果那个桑萨斯也会爱什么人，决定和什么人一起生活，那就该是斯夸罗才对。  
斯夸罗又是怎么想的呢？  
十年后的世界里，他和圆夏关系很好，收她为徒，信任她，又疼爱她如同妹妹或者女儿。  
他是怎么想的呢？  
山本武想要这个答案。

未来世界的仓促一行，他们始终在战斗和训练，大局整体尚可一看，细节处便懵然不知。在那个只要有戒指或是匣子，几乎人人都能点燃火焰的时代，草屋圆夏泯然于众，毫不起眼，谁也没想到她是特别的。  
拥有未来记忆的草屋圆夏本人知道，可是还远未到真正得到那份能力的时候，草屋圆夏并没有说，也没有出言问记忆里同伴们的消息。  
十年后那个和桑萨斯口头禅相同、谈笑间将人玩弄于股掌之上的女子让这帮少年们印象深刻，眼前年少的草屋圆夏却比少年们想象中好相处太多，迅速而无声无息地融入了这个群体。  
泽田家已客满，所以草屋圆夏是借住在山本家，并且已经开始规规矩矩地叫他“师兄”。在山本武眼里，圆夏和十年后很不同，太过温柔可亲小心翼翼了。  
里包恩对此情况只是意义不明地冷笑，没有出手纠正，草屋圆夏是个很聪明的女孩，她只是需要时间适应。  
哪怕她得到十年后的记忆，长久漂流导致的本能却不是那么容易改变的。

里包恩很快组织了一次修行，圆夏没有同行，等待她自己的老师。  
斯夸罗来了一趟日本，教圆夏剑术。  
课程之初斯夸罗很暴躁，因为圆夏完全没有基础，战斗的体悟和经验只是得到十年后的记忆根本没有用。  
一开始他还觉得有人用附身这种作弊手段得到自己的能力很不爽，现在才觉得真是方便，巴不得她赶快拿走。  
或许真有心想事成一说，在他的耐心被消耗到临界点之前，他们突然换了。  
圆夏的视角毫无预兆地一变，到了房间另一侧，眼前是长发少女倒下去的身形，她下意识伸手，身体却比自己预想中行动的更迅速，虽然接到自己的身体，但一起扑到了沙发上去。  
两张脸庞离的很近，圆夏一时有点呆。  
她从来没这样看过自己的脸呢。  
下了沙发，圆夏索性蹲在沙发边，盯自己着。  
并没多久，突然地，他们换回来了。  
回到自己身体里的圆夏没有动，盯着近在咫尺的斯夸罗，清楚地看到他恢复意识的全过程。  
两人四目相对了片刻，那双有着锐利光芒的钢灰色的眼瞳渐渐聚拢焦距，斯夸罗站起来，问：“你在干嘛？”  
圆夏蓦然惊醒，匆匆从沙发上爬起来：“抱歉，我想看看自己……”  
斯夸罗已经得到确认，懒得理会这个年纪女生的思考，他直截了当地问：“你得到我能力没？”  
圆夏阖眸几秒，再睁开，眼神笃定，声音微微发抖：“得到了。”  
——那是兴奋。  
斯夸罗双重满意地笑起来，傲慢而张狂：“来，拿剑！”

对于圆夏的能力来说，时间不是差距距离不是问题。兴起打一架后，斯夸罗很干脆地回意大利去了。  
更多的训练，他只说先寄存着，到了瓦利亚再查收。  
体悟得来时间太短，圆夏应对得手忙脚乱，而且斯夸罗对她没怎么留情，她身上受了好几处大伤，血将衣服染红了一半，只剩下爬回房间的力气。  
刚刚扒开一道门缝，纸门突然被推开，道场外的山本武看到她，大惊失色，脸色一瞬间严肃下来：“怎么了？”  
圆夏仰头看了他片刻，突然说：“师父来过了。”  
山本武一怔。

圆夏这样子不方便移动，最终是山本武拿来药箱，帮她把伤口清理上药。  
不同于十年后的世界，这里圆夏可是在里包恩出面深谈后，被山本刚亲自收徒，名副其实地成了山本武的师妹。  
包扎完伤口，山本武好奇而不乏好胜心地问她与斯夸罗的对战情况，有没有用时雨苍燕流。  
此问正和圆夏的心意，向他复述战况并求教。然后就变成并肩坐在道场里讨论起来。  
到并盛以来她修行很努力，无论是打磨自身还是对黑手党世界的研究，做一切可能用得上的功课。她想早日获得去意大利的资格，桑萨斯不会主动来找她。  
身为大空的桑萨斯是杰出的领袖，总会有人被吸引而汇聚到他身边，他从来不拒绝也不帮扶，只要跟得上他的脚步，自然可以一起走下去。  
“我想见到桑萨斯先生。”圆夏带着思慕和憧憬说。  
原来如此啊，山本武终于明白了。  
他想见到斯夸罗。

 

于2014.03.02


End file.
